Entrando Numa Fria
by Saory- San
Summary: Aiolos está apaixonado... Meses longe de Lina, a jovem prima de Saory o fizeram descobrir um sentimento novo, mas será esse sentimento forte o bastante para SUPORTAR O PAI DA MOÇA? Fãs do Sagitariano aguardem... 7º CAP. ONLINE!
1. Chapter 1

Olá pessoal tudo bom? Olha eu aqui de volta! XD

Em primeiro lugar eu queria dizer que a inspiração para essa fic veio de uma amiga minha e da _sua complicada vida amorosa_... E bem alguém já deve ter visto esse filme né: **_Entrando Numa Fria_** com o _Ben Styler_ e o _Robert De Niro_? Bom, um pouco da inspiração veio daí também, portanto vocês já podem imaginar que o pobre Sagitariano vai sofrer **_um pouquinho_** nas mãos do sogrão! Rsrs

_Agora um recadinho..._

_Fãs do Sagitariano_... Se alguém viu esse filme, pode ficar sossegado (a), prometo que não vou maltratar muito o Aiolos nessa fic!

Quer dizer, _só um pouquinho_... rsrs

É isso aí pessoal, espero que gostem!

Ahhhh, e **_Christy_** (_The Blue Memory_) dedico essa fic a você que queria ser a namorada do _**Flechinha **(Aiolos)_! Ele é todo seu ta! Rsrs XD

Boa leitura!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**_Entrando Numa Fria_**

**Capítulo 1: Reencontro**

"_Voltamos logo!"._

"_Ta..."._

Aiolos suspirou desanimado sentando-se em um banco de madeira, vendo o irmão e Shina se afastarem. Fazia um mês desde que Aiolia e Shina finalmente haviam se entendido e ele sentia-se feliz pelos dois, mas desde que a Amazona de Cobra havia se tornado uma _amazona grávida_, sair junto deles havia se tornado um tanto quanto cansativo... Não, que não gostasse de sair junto do irmão e também de Shina, mas o fato era que acompanhar a _maratona _dos pais de primeira viagem não era uma tarefa muito fácil, ainda mais quando esses saiam às compras. Sempre que saíam e viam alguma coisa que "certamente" combinaria com o _baby leo, _Aiolia e Shina não pensavam duas vezes antes comprar e hoje que haviam saído os três nesse intuito, o de comprar alguns mimos para o bebê, obviamente indicava que o dia seria longo. Na verdade Aiolos gostava de sair junto dos dois, mesmo que às vezes a sua companhia servisse para ajudar o irmão e a cunhada com as suas muitas sacolas de compras, pois era admirável ver o cuidado, a atenção que Aiolia prestava a Shina e também ao bebê. Aiolos via o irmão, brincar, falar, acarinhar a barriga da amazona, via seus olhos brilharem quando fazia isso. Aiolia e Shina haviam brigado e muito, mas a vinda desse bebê parecia tê-los unidos novamente num elo que duraria para sempre.

De onde estava sentado junto a algumas das sacolas de compras do casal, Aiolos podia vê-los dentro de uma pequena loja escolhendo roupas para o bebê, e pôde ver a cara de desaprovação do irmão quando Shina lhe mostrou algo _cor de rosa_. Haviam decidido que seria uma surpresa, menino, menina, no entanto Aiolia insistia em chamar o bebê de _nosso garoto_, o que fazia com que Shina o repreendesse todas às vezes, lhe dizendo que só por isso certamente nasceria uma menina. Aiolos acalmava a cunhada quando essa lhe indagava se Aiolia iria gostar do bebê da mesma forma se esse fosse uma menina, pois apesar do irmão insistir na idéia de garoto, ele sabia que isso era força de expressão, que Aiolia apenas havia se acostumado a chamá-lo assim, afinal filho é filho e não é ser um garoto ou garota que aumenta o amor dos pais.

Ver essa união, a necessidade que ambos tinham de decidir tudo juntos fazia com Aiolos se perguntasse porque não podia ter o mesmo, ter alguém com quem pudesse compartilhar suas felicidades, medos... Tristezas, dúvidas... Vivia uma vida agitada, saía quase todas as noites, na maioria das vezes acompanhado pelo _seu fiel escudeiro e melhor amigo Milo de Escorpião_, o que indicava que monotonia era algo que ficava bem longe de suas vidas, no entanto, apesar de sempre conseguirem uma nova _"presa"_,a ligação com essas mulheres não passava de fugazes noites de prazer...

Só agora entendia o que Shura queria dizer quando lhes afirmava que depois de uma noite assim tudo o que sentia era um imenso vazio dentro de si, coisa que não acontecia mais, agora que o espanhol havia se entregado ao amor de uma única mulher, a um amor verdadeiro, único. Shura tinha razão, constatou Aiolos, acordar e ver a cama vazia, passar a noite com alguém que no outro dia nem ao menos sabia o nome de fato não era nada bom.

Nunca havia sentido falta disso, mas agora tinha _aquela necessidade_ de sentir-se verdadeiramente amado por alguém, ter o que o irmão, o que alguns dos amigos tinham, mas... _Onde encontrar essa pessoa especial?_

Não havia porque se perguntar onde estaria essa mulher, ele sabia exatamente onde ela estava... _No Japão._

Sempre que pensava nisso, _a imagem de_ _uma certa garota ruiva_ vinha a pairar _sobre seus olhos... _Havia conhecido a jovem prima de Saory há uns meses atrás e desde então mantinha contato com ela, mesmo com toda a distância que os separavam, ela no Japão e ele na Grécia. Conversavam quase todos os dias graças à maravilhosa invenção que era a _Internet_. Passava horas conversando com ela, e não se recordava de outra pessoa com quem houvesse se identificado tanto quanto havia se identificado com a jovem prima de Saory. Lina era linda, e aquele sorriso angelical o havia cativado desde a primeira vez que a viu, lembrava-se com total exatidão da graciosidade daquele sorriso. Eram amigos, ele podia definir assim o relacionamento deles dois, _mas talvez gostasse dela mais do que deveria..._

Não haviam trocado um beijo que fosse, suas conversas sempre eram sobre o Santuário, sobre as novidades na Grécia ou no Japão, entretanto, gostaria de ter algo mais. _Gostaria de poder descobrir o sabor daqueles lábios rosados..._

Aiolia e Shina ainda permaneciam dentro da loja, mas agora Aiolos não os podia ver mais, o que indicava que finalmente haviam decidido o que iriam comprar. Aiolos mais uma vez suspirou desanimado, fazia quase meia hora que estava sentado naquele mesmo banco fitando as lojas e pessoas que caminhavam pelas ruas do pequeno vilarejo, que ficava próximo ao Santuário. Muita coisa mudara com o passar dos anos, aquele lugar tão simples agora era ponto turístico, apesar de manter-se com a mesma simplicidade de antes, com a diferença que por onde se passava havia lojas e mais lojas de suvenires, o que havia ajudado bastante os habitantes dali, que haviam obtido uma renda melhor vendendo os seus objetos artesanais para os visitantes. Cansado de esperar o sagitariano apoiou o cotovelo sobre uma das pernas e o queixo sobre uma das mãos, a fitar o chão revestido por um mosaico de pedras.

- Advinha quem é?

- Ahm?

Aiolos foi surpreendido por delicadas mãos a cobrirem seus olhos... Conhecia aquele timbre de voz suave, aquele perfume e quando se recostou novamente no banco pode sentir as cortinas de seus cabelos roçarem sobre si, como se fossem fios de seda...

- Lina? Indaga o sagitariano repousando as mãos sobre as da moça e depois se levanta fitando a mesma, que exibia um doce sorriso nos lábios – Como é que... Aiolos sorri - Que surpresa! Você aqui?

- Vim fazer-lhes uma visita! _Estava morrendo de saudades de você... _

A moça deixou as duas malas que tinha junto de si atrás do banco e deu a volta _literalmente se jogando nos braços do cavaleiro..._

- Também senti sua falta! Aiolos sorri abraçando a moça que se agarrava ao seu pescoço – Por que não me avisou que viria? Nos falamos essa semana e você não me disse nada...

- Bem... A moça se afasta com as bochechas levemente coradas – Quis fazer uma surpresa! Liguei para Saory e disse que viria, mas pedi a ela que não comentasse nada com vocês...

Do outro lado da rua Aiolia e Shina finalmente saiam da loja, e pareciam ainda estar em dúvida quanto ao que tinham comprado:

- Shina eu te falei a gente devia ter trazido o azul! Um Aiolia meio que _inconformado_ olhava dentro da sacola que trazia nas mãos.

- Aiolia! Compramos o amarelo e foi melhor assim, aquele era muito masculino e... Shina pega a sacola das mãos do namorado – Pode parar! Não vamos trocar porque esse aqui vai servir tanto para um menino quanto a uma menina!

- Espera...

- O que foi? Indaga Shina fitando o namorado.

- Olha, é impressão minha ou é a prima da Saory que está do outro lado da rua conversando com o Aiolos? A amazona acompanha o olhar de Aiolia:

- É sim, mas... Ela não estava no Japão?

- Estava, mas... Aiolia sorri ao ver que ambos conversavam animadamente e nem se davam conta que ele e Shina os fitavam – Será que devemos atrapalhar "o casal"? Nossa eu queria ter uma máquina pra registrar isso... _Meu irmão com cara de bobo diante de uma mulher_, quem diria!

- Aiolia... Shina sorri – Mas é verdade, nunca vi o Aiolos desse jeito!

- Vamos até lá?

- Espera... Diz Shina, pois o "vamos até lá" de Aiolia significava _já estou lá. _A amazona apertou o passo e seguiu Aiolia até onde o cunhado estava.

- Olaaaaaaaaá! Bom dia, mas que surpresa! Diz Aiolia chegando junto de Shina – Espero que não estejamos _atrapalhando_ nada... Termina ele e sorri com um esgar de lábios abraçando a amazona.

- Imagine... Lina sorri corando levemente, mas foi Aiolos quem ficou mais desconcertado diante da pergunta e do olhar do irmão sobre ele:

- Aiolia, Shina? Já voltaram, mas... Como? Não vi vocês saírem.

- Digamos que você estava um tanto distraído... Diz Shina.

- É, bem, ahm... Balbucia Aiolos passando as mãos sobre os cabelos e sorrindo meio sem jeito – Lina veio nos fazer uma visita!

- Que bom! Shina sorri – Espero que goste da sua estadia no Santuário, da outra vez não tivemos a oportunidade de conversarmos e... Prazer sou Shina!

- Prazer! Lina estende a mão à amazona – Apesar de não termos nos falado daquela vez, já conheço um pouco de você... Vi você na festa na casa de minha prima e bem, segundo o que Aiolos me disse você é a _mulher que virou a cabeça do irmão dele!_ A moça sorri aproximando-se da amazona e tocando em sua barriga – Parabéns! De quantos meses está?

- Cinco. Diz Shina ainda sorrindo diante do comentário, então era assim que Aiolos a via? "_A mulher que virou a cabeça do irmão...". _

- Aiolos te disse isso? Bem, é verdade, por essa mulher eu sou capaz de morrer! Diz Aiolia num sorriso puxando a amazona mais pra perto.

- Morrer não, Zeus nos livre! Eu quero você vivo! Shina sorri tocando o rosto de Aiolia – Mas e então pretende ficar muito tempo aqui?

- Ainda não sei...

- Bem é... Aiolos finalmente volta à conversa – Já podemos ir para o Santuário não? Vocês já compraram tudo o que queriam e... Você deve estar cansada da viagem, não é Lina?

- Um pouco, mas... A moça sorri – Não se preocupem, podem continuar as compras de vocês que eu vou pra lá sozinha!

- Imagine, eu...

- Isso mesmo Aiolos, vá na frente com Lina que nós ainda temos algumas coisas para comprar, não é Aiolia? Diz Shina dando um cutucão em Aiolia que havia feito uma expressão de cansaço... _"Mais compras?" _– Aiolia?

- Ahhhhhhh sim, claro! Diz Aiolia entendendo a verdadeira intenção da amazona – Vamos, meu amor! Vemos vocês mais tarde! Aiolia pega as demais sacolas de compras que estavam junto de Aiolos no banco e se afasta com Shina.

- Até!

- Bem, vamos para o Santuário então? Indaga Aiolos pegando as malas da moça que estavam no chão.

- Claro, mas deixe que eu te ajude com isso e...

- De forma alguma! Aiolos sorri – Pode deixar eu levo, não custa nada!

- Está bem! A moça sorri vendo os músculos bem talhados dos braços do cavaleiro que usava uma regata branca, se enrijecerem ao levantar as malas do chão. Realmente isso não deveria ser sacrifício algum para ele...

Aiolos estava encantado, esses meses longe pareciam ter deixado a jovem prima de Saory ainda mais bela, se é que isso era possível. Subiam pelo _atalho _atrás das Doze Casas até o Templo de Athena, o sol que batia sobre os cabelos vermelhos alaranjados da garota faziam com que eles reluzissem, mas não o bastante para ofuscar o brilho de seu sorriso. De fato Aiolos estava um tanto quanto ocupado a admirar a beleza da moça, mas ainda sim percebia o estranho silêncio que pairava sobre o Santuário. _Onde estariam os amigos? _Pensou ele, mas logo sua pergunta foi respondida...

- E aeeeeee! Li... Lina? Milo que descia pelo _atalho_ aparentemente vindo da Casa de Peixes parou de súbito ao ver a moça junto de Aiolos.

- Oi, tudo bom Milo? Diz a moça num sorriso.

- Tudo ótimo! O Escorpião sorri maroto – Melhor agora que você está aqui...

- Milo? Interpela Aiolos – A onde estão os outros e o que você estava fazendo na casa do _Afrodite?_ O sagitariano arqueia a sobrancelha em tom de provocação, o que fez Milo se alterar:

- Nem vem! Milo que havia se aproximado beijando a mão de Lina se afasta fitando o amigo – Eu fui ver se o Gio tava lá! Foi todo mundo pra praia e aquele italiano sumiu, já que você não estava aqui eu fui atrás dele pra... Espera, como foi que vocês se encontraram? Indaga Milo um tanto desapontado, pensando se Lina havia avisado somente a Aiolos sobre o seu retorno ao Santuário.

- Acabei de chegar e nos encontramos por acaso! Diz a moça ao ver o olhar desapontado de Milo – Antes de vir pra cá resolvi passar pelo vilarejo e acabei encontrando Aiolos junto de Aiolia e Shina.

- Ahhhh...

- Bom, vamos terminar de subir então? Indaga Aiolos.

- Claro!

- Espera vou com vocês! Diz Milo.

- Ué você não estava indo pra praia? Indaga Aiolos vendo que o amigo usava apenas uma bermuda e tinha uma regata jogada sobre os ombros.

- Eu? Indaga Milo como se a pergunta não fosse obvia - Bem, mudei de idéia vou com vocês! O Escorpião sorri com um esgar de lábios vestindo a camiseta – Bem o que me conta de novo Lina? Pretende ficar muito tempo aqui? Um Milo com a maior cara de pau passou um dos braços ao redor dos ombros da moça e foi subindo em direção ao templo de Athena ignorando o olhar mortífero do amigo sobre ele.

_Aiolos contou mentalmente até dez e continuou o seu trajeto_... Milo realmente era a pessoa mais _cara de pau_ que ele haviaconhecido em toda a sua vida, e de fato não perdia uma única oportunidade quando o assunto era _mulher_. O sagitariano apertou o passo e alcançou o amigo e Lina, afinal ficar parado ali, vendo Milo lançar suas garras sobre Lina certamente não era a melhor coisa a se fazer...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

E aí gostaram pessoal? Por favor, comentem! Se for possível, deixem um review please? XD

Obrigada, e até a próxima!

Bjus!


	2. Chapter 2

_Olá pessoal, aqui estou... Finalmente de volta! rsrs_

_Me desculpem se demorei um pouquinho pra postar, mas sabem como é né? Falta de inspiração... _

_Bem em primeiro lugar, obrigada a todos que tem acompanhado essa fic, em especial a **Dama 9 (Uau, é sério q tu tácuriosa? XD)**, **Christy** e também a **Nina Niviane**! Obrigada pelo reviews de vocês meninas! _

_Brigadão pelas suas dicas **Nina**, pois graças a isso reescrevi esse capítulo e acho que, modéstia à parte, está bem melhor agora! Valew mesmo!_

_Agora chega de falar né? Vamos a fic! XD_

_Espero que gostem! _

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Capítulo 2: De melhores amigos a inimigos**

_Uma semana depois..._

Uma jovem de longos cabelos alaranjados estava em frente a uma pequena banca, onde uma senhora, juntamente de um garotinho, provavelmente seu neto, lhe oferecia seus préstimos como artesã. Próximo a ela, um rapaz a observava em silêncio.

Com as mãos nos bolsos da calça e um olhar distante, Aiolos, prestava atenção no movimento sutil que o vento dava, as longas madeixas dos cabelos da moça. Aquela brisa suave e _atrevida _brincava com os cabelos de Lina, _"tocava"_ em sua pele, de forma que o seu vestido alvo e leve, moldava-se sobre seu corpo...

Um inimigo? _Um rival invisível_, que havia conseguido muito mais do que ele, que havia estado ao lado dela durante uma semana?

Sim. Um a zero para o vento.

Durante uma longa e interminável semana, Aiolos, teve a dura tarefa de suportar o seu _melhor "amigo"_, por literalmente 23 horas e meia ao seu lado, e o que era pra ter sido um dos melhores dias de sua vida, acabou se tornando uma verdadeira estadia no sub mundo de Hades...

Desde a chegada de Lina ao Santuário, essa era a primeira vez que estavam verdadeiramente "a sós...". _Como havia desejado isso, estar ao lado dela, sem o estorvo chamado Milo de Escorpião... _Todo aquele movimento nas ruas não eram nada, se comparados aos dias que haviam passado junto de Milo, que quando inventava de bancar, _O Conquistador_, valia pela população inteira do Santuário em questão de espaço.

Por quantas vezes havia contado até dez, antes de pensar em estrangular o aracnídeo? Nem ele mesmo sabia, só sabia que mais uma semana, um dia que fosse, sob esse suplício seria demais para se suportar.

Suportar Milo bancando uma imitação barata de _"Don Juan Grego"_, por mais uma semana era algo que nem mesmo, _Mu de Áries_, com a sua santa paciência suportaria.

- Aiolos, olha só isso aqui... Aiolos?

- Ahm?

- Olha só que lindo! -A moça se volta para o sagitariano com um pequeno jarro, onde havia inscrições e símbolos gregos muito bem talhados sobre o barro, arrancando um meio sorriso de satisfação da artesã.

- Ah, sim, é um excelente trabalho manual, sem dúvida alguma! -Aiolos sorri.

- É sim, e olha tem mais! -A jovem sorri com doçura depositando o jarro sobre a banca e observando os demais objetos com interesse.

Realmente fora muito, mas muito afortunada a idéia de Saory que havia proposto que fizessem aquele passeio pelo vilarejo. A jovem Deusa estava ocupada com os problemas da Fundação, e apesar de poder contar com a ajuda de Kanon para resolver esses problemas, havia muito o que se fazer. Portanto, não teria muito tempo para dispor em fazer companhia a prima, algo que sem dúvida, Aiolos faria com prazer.

Era segunda-feira, uma manhã comum, e depois de uma noite de domingo não muito agradável _(Um jantar no templo de Athena... Ele, Lina e... MILO...)_, Aiolos, sentia que parecia ter acordado _com o pé direito_.

_Uma belíssima manhã ensolarada e... SEM MILO. "Ela", ele e... SEM MILO! Sim, esse, seria um dia maravilhoso! _Os Deuses sopravam a seu favor, alem do que... _Desde quando, Milo de Escorpião, acordava em plena segunda-feira de "madrugada"? _

Milo não tinha concerto,pensava Aiolos enquanto observava Lina se entreter com o que lhe era mostrado pela velha artesã, relembrando-se do que havia acontecido na noite anterior... Com a maior cara de pau, depois de inúmeras e felizmente, frustradas tentativas de conquistar a jovem prima de Saory, Milo havia saído do Santuário... Uma estanha conversa no celular, usando somente monossílabos, somados a uma desculpa esfarrapada, e até agora não havia dado as caras por lá.

Sem dúvida, era melhor aproveitar essa maré de sorte...

Por um certo tempo ambos ficaram a observar os artigos oferecidos pela velha senhora, participando de uma animada e descontraída conversa, como há tempos não faziam e depois se afastaram, sob os murmúrios injuriados do garotinho, ao ver que o casal se afastava sem comprar nada.

Durante boa parte da manhã, Aiolos e Lina caminharam pelas ruas estreitas do pequeno vilarejo, que serpenteavam por entre as casas e lojas. Lina estava encantada. Havia tanta coisa para se ver que acabaram ficando para almoçar por lá mesmo. Almoçaram num restaurante simples, porem acolhedor e depois do almoço, mais uma vez, ambos saíram para caminhar pelas ruas de pedra, agora menos movimentadas.

- É uma pena que Saory não pôde vir com a gente, não acha? Está um dia lindo e... O que foi? -Indaga a moça arqueando a sobrancelha ao perceber o silêncio do sagitariano.

- Não é nada, é que falando assim até parece que minha companhia não lhe é agradável...

- Que isso! Você sabe que, eu adoro estar com você... A jovem sorri de volta, mas logo muda o rumo da conversa, ao sentir o olhar do sagitariano de forma intensa sobre si – Bem, é que estou estranhando todo esse silêncio, pelo que me recordo, você só fica assim perto do Milo...

- _Milo?_ -Aiolos desliza uma das mãos sobre os cabelos de forma displicente – E quem é que consegue falar alguma coisa, quando ele resolve abrir a boca?

- É verdade, acho que ele se empolga um pouco, mas no fundo é uma boa pessoa! Gosto dele, ele me faz rir.

- Bom aquele escorpião tem lá as suas qualidades e diria que até uma certa _aptidão para trabalhar num circo_, mas confesso que não estou sentindo falta alguma dele por aqui.

- Coitado, mas que amigo você é, hein? Ele não é tão mau assim, só é um pouco _espaçoso..._ -A jovem sorri e depois muda de expressão ao ver que Aiolos estava sério – O que foi?

- Nada, é que eu não sabia que você tinha _tanto apreço _pelo Milo...

- Oras? -Indaga a moça num sorriso, antes de se sentar num banco de pedra, sob a sombra fresca de uma árvore - É claro que tenho, somos amigos!

- E por mim? -Indaga Aiolos sentando-se junto dela.

- Gosto de você, você sabe disso...

- Gosta?

- É, bem... -A jovem cora, desviando o olhar daqueles orbes verdes e interrogativos, que a fitavam avidamente - Somos amigos, não?

- Claro... -Sussurra Aiolos, se recostando no banco e desviando o olhar para um ponto fixo a sua frente.

- Bem... -Balbucia a jovem, notando o distanciamento dele e na verdade um tanto arrependida, pelo que havia causado ao término de sua últimas palavras, tanto a ele quanto a ela – Tem bala?

- O que?

- Bala? Na verdade eu quero o papel da bala...

- Ahm? -Indaga Aiolos confuso – Bem eu acho que tenho, mas... Por que você quer o papel da bala? -Termina o sagitariano procurando nos bolsos da calça, achando o pedido no mínimo inusitado.

- Já ouviu falar de **_origami_**?

- Origami? -Indaga o sagitariano antes de entregar um drops a jovem – Bem, está aqui, mas só tenho uma!

- Obrigada! -Lina sorri – Na verdade a bala não é importante e sim o papel. Podemos dividir, não?

- Dividir? -Aiolos que até agora não estava entendendo a onde ela queria chegar, arqueia a sobrancelha.

- É bem... -A jovem mais uma vez sente as bochechas corarem e morde a bala ao meio, dando metade a ele – Olha vou te ensinar a fazer um _**tsuru**! _

- Um o que?

- Um tsuru! -Lina sorri ao ver o quanto ele estava alheio ao que ela estava falando – É um pássaro, uma garça ou **grou** como nós chamamos,quesegundo a lenda trás coisas boas como, paz, saúde e felicidade... Dizem que se fazendo mil origamis de tsurus, um desejo é realizado. Um exemplo disso é fazer um tsuru pra alguém que está doente, isso significa que você quer que essa pessoa se recupere logo!

As habilidosas e delicadas mãos de Lina transformaram aquele pequeno pedaço de papel, num minúsculo pássaro em menos de um minuto, enquanto Aiolos a ouvia e observava atentamente.

- Viu só? É fácil! -A jovem sorri satisfeita diante do trabalho minuciosamente bem feito, entregando o pequeno tsuru a Aiolos.

- Fácil? -Indaga o sagitariano num sorriso – Como é que você conseguiu fazer isso? Perfeito!

- Obrigada! É que faço isso desde pequena, e já estou acostumada. Sabe, o tsuru é o origami mais conhecido no Japão, a arte de dobrar papéis, e... Desculpa to falando demais né? -Diz Lina cortando a conversa, ao ver que Aiolos estava no mais completo silêncio olhando para o minúsculo pássaro em suas mãos.

- Imagine de forma alguma! -Aiolos se volta para Lina – É que eu estava pensando no que você disse...

- E o que foi que eu disse? Indaga a jovem num sorriso inocente.

- Bom você me disse que fazendo algumas centenas desses... -Aiolos frisa bem o nome que havia acabado de aprender – _Tsurus_, desejos são realizados, então me diga uma coisa, já realizou algum desejo fazendo esses pássaros?

- Alguns sim, outros não... -Lina sorri.

- E, posso saber... -Aiolos faz uma pausa antes de voltar a fitar a jovem – O que você desejou agora?

- É bem... -Lina simplesmente tenta ignorar, o fato de mais uma vez sentir as bochechas arderem e sorri enigmática, antes de se levantar – Isso é segredo!

- Mas...

- Olha, tem uma praia aqui perto não tem? -Interpela Lina voltando-se para além das ruas estreitas do vilarejo – Podemos ir até lá? Sabe, faz tanto tempo que não vou a praia...

- Claro... -Aiolos sorri e se levanta acompanhando a jovem, guardando o pequeno pássaro em um dos bolsos da calça, afinal, não conseguiria descobrir o que ela havia desejado. Hoje não...

Não muito longe dali, se encontrava uma das muitas praias existentes pelas redondezas do Santuário, e depois de caminharem por cerca de quinze minutos, ambos chegaram até uma linda praia de areias claras e águas transparentes. Aiolos caminhava pela orla da praia, sentindo a brisa suave daquele fim de tarde, que apesar de ainda contar com a exuberante presença do sol, estava fresca.

Lina havia dito para que caminhasse um pouco à frente, enquanto ela se entretinha em comprar um chapéu de palha para se proteger do sol. Havia muitas opções de chapéus no pequeno quiosque, o que significava que demoraria um _pouquinho_ pra se decidir sobre qual compraria. Obviamente não seria incomodo algum para Aiolos, ter que aguardar pela decisão da moça, muito pelo contrário, seria extremamente prazeroso contemplar a sua beleza, enquanto experimentava diferentes tipos de chapéus, mas segundo Lina, isso, ter que esperar "_uma_ _mulher fazendo compras" _era algo que homem nenhum suportava.

Aiolos sorriu internamente, olhando para onde a jovem estava, ainda procurando por um chapéu que fosse do seu gosto, e depois se voltou para a imensidão azul a sua frente. Sem dúvida esse estava sendo um dos melhores dias de sua vida. Passara o dia todo ao lado daquela doce criatura, sentira o seu perfume, aprendera um pouco sobre a cultura japonesa e o melhor... Tudo isso sem a presença de Milo.

Não restava dúvidas quanto ao que sentia por ela. Gostava de Lina, ela era especial e por isso mesmo não permitiria de forma alguma que aquele escorpião pervertido ousasse ferir seu coração. Queria a sua felicidade, queria vê-la sorrir, ver aquele sorriso encantador brotar de seus lábios. E muito, mas muito diferente do que Milo desejava, o que ele queria era, _algo mais_, que uma simples noite de prazer...

Lina não seria mais um troféu para Milo de Escorpião, pensou Aiolos fechando os punhos, quando sentiu uma sutil aproximação... Algo leve pesar sobre suas costas, braços delicados enlaçarem seu pescoço e uma cortina perfumada de longos cabelos alaranjados roçar sobre si.

- Te assustei? -Indaga a moça num sorriso ainda pendura nas costas do sagitariano – Desculpa não resisti...

- Imagine... -Sussurra Aiolos enquanto a jovem deslizava até o chão – Ué, mas cadê o seu chapéu?

- Ta aqui! -Lina sorri pegando o chapéu que estava sobre a areia – Sabe tinha muitos lá e acredita que acabei trazendo o primeiro que eu vi? Viu só, como você não suportaria me esperar? Mas, me diga, ficou bom pelo menos?

- Está linda! -Sussurra Aiolos, observando a jovem colocar o chapéu.

- Obrigada, pena que esse vento não esteja deixando ele no lugar... -Lina sorri segurando a aba do chapéu.

- É. -Aiolos sorri olhando para o tempo e depois para as longas madeixas ruivas da moça, que esvoaçavam com o vento - Estranho, mas acho que deve chover logo, essa mudança de tempo, esse vento...

- É mesmo! Acha melhor voltarmos para o Santuário então?

- Lina eu... -Aiolos se aproxima.

- Ah meu Deus, meu chap...

Uma nova lufada de vento perpassou arrancando o chapéu da moça, mas Aiolos que tinha bons reflexos, fruto dos longos anos de treinamento como cavaleiro, o pegou.

- Peguei! -Aiolos sorri.

- Obri... gada... -Responde a jovem corando até o último fio de cabelo.

Tudo havia acontecido muito rápido. Só agora percebiam estar muito, mas muito próximos um do outro... Aiolos fitava o rosto rosado de Lina, segurando seu chapéu em uma das mãos, enquanto a sua outra mão, que estava livre, a segurava firmemente pela cintura. Aquela lufada de vento fez com que se desequilibrassem e se apoiassem um outro, causando aquela súbita aproximação.

Os lábios rosados e entreabertos da jovem eram mais do que convidativos e aquele enorme e assustador silêncio, quebrado somente pelas batidas das ondas do mar contra a encosta, impulsionavam Aiolos irresistivelmente.

_Como gostaria de poder beijá-la..._

_**Não muito longe dali...**_

Do lado oposto ao que Lina e Aiolos estavam, um belo rapaz, alto e de longos cabelos azuis, estava em frente ao mesmo quiosque no qual Lina havia comprado o seu chapéu. Com o ar visivelmente apressado, o rapaz "interrogava" o dono do quiosque:

- Por acaso o senhor viu uma jovem e, diga-se de passagem, belíssima dama, de longos cabelos ruivos, acompanhada de um...

- Bem, meu rapaz, por aqui passam milhares de belas moças todos os dias. Ruivas ou não, mas...

- Mas? Por Zeus! Eu sei, que por aqui passam milhares de mulheres bonitas, acha que "EU" não saberia disso? Entenda eu tenho que encontrá-la e...

- Ta certo... -Suspira o homem, notando o ar de prepotência do rapaz ao dizer "EU sei", como se conhecesse todas as mulheres da Grécia – Olha agora pouco, uma jovem com essas características passou por aqui e até comprou um chapéu. Sabe sou eu que os confecciono junto com...

- Isso não me interessa! Vamos me diga, pra onde ela foi?

- Oras! Está ali na frente junto do namorado dela...

- O QUE?

- Por Zeus, mas que cara mais... –Suspira o comerciante vendo o rapaz se afastar, sem nem ao menos agradecer pela informação – Mal educado! Tomara que... Deixa pra lá! Posso ajudá-la senhorita? -O homem se volta para uma moça, que havia acabado de chegar e olhava os seus chapéus.

_**De volta a praia...**_

- Aiolos, eu...

O fraco sussurro da jovem, não intimidou Aiolos, que continuou a fitá-la e aproximou-se, deixando que o chapéu mais uma vez caísse sobre a areia, para que assim, pudesse acariciar o seu rosto rosado. Aproximou-se lentamente. Iria finalmente saciar o desejo de saborear aqueles lábios rosados, mas aquilo tudo resultou em apenas uma tentativa frustrada e um leve roçar de lábios...

_- Vocês aqui, mas que surpresa! _

Aquela voz conhecida e debochada se fez presente, apesar de apresentar um timbre desgostoso, como se não estivesse verdadeiramente feliz em ver o casal. Ainda sim, esboçando um enorme sorriso nos lábios.

- Milo? -Indaga a jovem se afastando do sagitariano, completamente sem jeito.

- Olá! Como vai? Procurei por vocês por toda à parte...

- Estou bem, obrigada Milo, e...

- E? -Interpela Aiolos num sorriso – Passamos um dia maravilhosos juntos!

- Que bom! -Sussurra Milo, vendo o casal trocar um olhar furtivo e Lina corar novamente – Pena não ter vindo com vocês...

- É...

- Por que não vamos tomar um sorvete? -Indaga Milo fitando a jovem, como se Aiolos não estivesse presente, e como se não tivesse presenciado a cena a pouco – É uma boa idéia não acha?

- Bem...

- Seria uma boa idéia, mas já estávamos voltando para o Santuário, não é mesmo Lina? -Interpela Aiolos pegando o chapéu da moça sobre a areia – Seu chapéu...

- Obrigada! -Lina sorri encabulada, por mais uma vez ter que cruzar o seu olhar com o de Aiolos e depois se volta para Milo – Me desculpe Milo, mas já está tarde e eu estou um pouquinho cansada. Bem, mas se quiser podemos ir amanhã. Eu prometo, vamos a onde você quiser!

- É sério? -Milo abre o seu melhor sorriso, como se tivesse ganhado na loteria, o que fez Aiolos franzir o cenho e contar novamente até dez – Amanhã então! Pode deixar que, eu vou pensar em algo melhor do que sairmos pra tomar sorvete...

_**Horas mais tarde...**_

_- EU MATO, AH SE MATO, AQUELE INSETO INTROMETIDO!_

- Puxa vida o que aconteceu?

- Ahm? Aiolia, o que faz aqui?

Aiolos que havia acabado de chegar em casa, depois de deixar Lina no templo de Athena e constar que nenhum "inseto" a incomodaria, voltou-se surpreso para o irmão que vinha aparentemente da sua cozinha.

- Bem, eu vim conversar com você, passar o tempo! Sabe, é que Shina estava indisposta e está dormindo, ela... -Aiolia sorri – Diz que não gosta que eu a fique observando dormir, mas... Acho que não vim numa boa hora, não é?

- Que isso meu irmão, senta aí! -Aiolos indica o sofá para o irmão, sentando-se também – Na verdade to precisando desabafar com alguém, tentar esfriar a cabeça, antes de...

- Milo? Foi ele, não é? Aquele escorpião aprontou uma das suas?

- Nem preciso dizer não é? -Aiolos se recosta no sofá mais confortavelmente, fitando o irmão – Eu te juro que to fazendo um esforço enorme, pra não socar a cara daquele pervertido!

- Nossa! O que foi que ele fez? -Indaga o Leão, ao ver a expressão de fúria do irmão, que havia cerrado os punhos, como se estivesse se preparando para realmente socar o escorpião.

- O que foi que ELE fez? -Repete o sagitariano, ainda tomado pela fúria, de forma que Aiolia se "encolheu" no sofá – O que _Milo de Escorpião_ sempre faz? Se intromete na vida dos outros! Aquele pervertido, só pensa em si e em mais nada, a ponto de pouco se importar com os seus amigos e de ferir o coração, os sentimentos, de quem quer que seja! Não se lembra do que ele fez com o Mu? Acredite, Milo, não passa de um pústula e se ele pensa que eu sou como o carneiro que deixa passar tudo, ele está muito enganado...

- Aiolos, ele... -Aiolia pondera – É seu amigo!

- AMIGO? Com um AMIGO como, ele, quem precisa de INIMIGO? Acredite, se você soubesse das bobagens que se passam pela cabeça daquele escorpião... -Aiolos pondera, ao ver o irmão arquear a sobrancelha curioso – Enfim não importa, mas sabe de uma coisa? A verdade é que ninguém tem suportado aquele inseto nos últimos tempos! Todos... Eu, e inclusive você! Eu... Eu nem sei como o suportei até agora! Até o Afrodite, disse que por mais "gostoso" que o Milo seja, isso aos olhos dele é claro, ele simplesmente não agüentaria ficar ao lado de um cara assim e...

- Espera...Você ouviu isso? -Indaga Aiolia, levantando-se e olhando para a porta – Ouvi um barulho...

- Ouvi sim... -Diz Aiolos indo até a porta – Mas não tem ninguém aqui!

- Estranho... E se por acaso tiver sido o Milo?

- Dane-se! É bom que ele ouça, pra ver se assim aprende a ser gente!

- Aiolos... -Aiolia volta até o sofá, junto do irmão – Me diga uma coisa, o que você quis dizer com, se "eu soubesse das...". Aquele pervertido não andou...

_Aiolos reflete por um instante... _

Não seria uma má idéia ter o irmão como aliado na luta contra o extermínio dos "insetos" que infestam o Santuário, mas... Revirar um passado que havia trazido tanto sofrimento ao irmão, dizer que, se o motivo da briga entre Aiolia e Shina tivesse sido causado por Milo, a situação seria bem diferente, de fato não era uma boa idéia. _"O Kanon é burro! A Shina é gostosa, se fosse comigo, eu...". _Sem dúvida, isso era algo que Aiolia não precisava saber.

- Esquece Aiolia... Eu só quis dizer que, o Milo não presta, só isso! -Diz Aiolos e muda de assunto antes que o irmão insistisse na pergunta – Olha só, isso aqui!

- Um pássaro de papel? -Indaga Aiolia pegando o pequeno origami das mãos do irmão – Onde arrumou isso? Parece coisa do Afrodite...

- É um tsuru! -O sagitariano sorri.

- Um tsu... o que?

- Tsuru! Lina estava me ensinado a fazer origami...

- Ori... Gami? O que é isso? Ainda estamos falando a mesma língua? -Aiolia sorri divertido.

- Acho que sim... -Aiolos sorri – Só adicionando um pouco de japonês ao grego!

Por um bom tempo os irmãos ficaram conversando, mas agora a conversa tinha um tom divertido, enquanto Aiolos contava sobre os origamis e o dia "quase perfeito" que havia tido com Lina, até a chegada de Milo. O que de fato, ajudou e bastante, Aiolia entender o _porquê _o irmão estava tão fulo da vida como o escorpião.

Milo... Isso foi algo que perturbou Aiolos até a hora de dormir. Que plano sórdido o aracnídeo estaria planejando agora? Mas...

Por que pensar em "insetos" quando podia sonhar com um anjo? Um anjo do qual, por pouco, havia conseguido roubar o seu maior tesouro... Um beijo.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Origami: **_O nome_''origami'' vem de duas palavras: ''ori'' (dobrar) e ''kami'' (papel). A palavra ''Kami'', na língua japonesa, também significa ''Deus''. Por isso, para os japoneses, o papel é tão importante. Quando foi inventado, o papel era difícil de fazer e só quem tinha muito dinheiro podia usá-lo. **_No começo,_** as dobraduras eram feitas para os deuses. E eram tão especiais que as pessoas davam origamis de presente em casamentos e coroações de reis e rainhas.

**Tsuru ou grou **(garça): Os japoneses acreditam que mil origamis de **_tsuru_** têm o poder de realizar um desejo. E existe uma história muito triste, mas também muito bonita, sobre os mil **_tsurus_**. Aconteceu na cidade de Hiroshima, no Japão, em 1945. O mundo sofria com uma grande guerra e os americanos jogaram uma bomba atômica em Hiroshima.  
A menina **Sadako Sasaki** tinha dois anos quando a bomba destruiu sua cidade. Ela estava longe do alvo e, por isso, escapou. Sadako foi crescendo como uma criança normal: estudava e adorava brincar de pega-pega. Um dia, ficou muito cansada, tonta e não conseguiu mais brincar. No hospital, descobriram que Sadako tinha uma doença, ainda por efeito da bomba atômica.  
Quando sua melhor amiga foi visitá-la, levou um origami de **_tsuru_** de presente. ''O **_tsuru_** é um pássaro que vive mil anos'', explicou. ''Se você fizer mil **_tsurus_**, vai ficar boa''. Com paciência, Sadako conseguiu fazer tudinho.  
Quando terminou o último **_tsuru_**, ela morreu. Mas essa história não tem um final triste, não. Os amigos dela construíram num parque o Monumento das Crianças à Paz. Todos os anos, no dia 6 de agosto, muitas pessoas lembram de Sadako e das outras vítimas da bomba atômica. Nesse dia, os japoneses deixam milhares de **_tsurus_** no parque, pedindo a paz no mundo.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_Depois dessa "breve" explicação, me digam uma coisa... E aí gostaram desse cap.? Espero que sim! Rsrs_

_Pode ser que muita gente já saiba disso, dos **origamis**, **tsurus** e da história da garotinha, mas eu mesma sabia muito pouco a respeito, então achei interessante explicar se por ventura alguém ler essa fic e assim como, eu, souber muito pouco sobre a cultura japonesa. _

_Ahhhhh e outra coisa... Pode ser que alguém esteja achando **impossível** a Lina ter feito o origami com o papel da bala, mas acreditem dá pra fazer sim! **Eu faço!** Rsrs... O tsuru é o único origami que eu sei fazer, mas enfim, dá pra fazer sim! XD_

_Agora, se não for pedir muito... _

_Por favor, deixem um coment, please? XD_

_Bjus e mais uma vez, obrigada a todos, que perdem um pouquinho do seu tempo acompanhado essa fic! XD_

_Ateh mais!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Olá! Voltei... rs**

**Bom, desculpa pela demora em postar, é que eu tava com um bloqueio que num me deixava escrever nadinha de nada. **

**Revisei, revisei e revisei, umas não sei quantas vezes esse cap, mas não sei se ficou bom, então, me desculpem se num saiu lá essas coisas! XD**

**Obrigada a todos que tem acompanhado essa fic, em especial, a Nina, The Blue Memory, Dama 9 e tb a Julie Chan que me ajudou com idéias pra esse cap.! Desculpa Ju, as suas idéias foram ótimas, mas num sei se consegui expor direito no papel! .**

**Ah... E Sheila, miga, valew pela sua ajuda tb! **

**Valew mesmo! **

**Espero que gostem! **

**-Oo-xx-o0-**

**Capítulo 3: Enfim, sós... **

A luz do sol adentrava por entre as frestas da cortina e repousava sobre a cama, onde uma jovem de cabelos alaranjados, ainda dormia um sono tranqüilo. Sentiu aquela brisa suave e cálida que era quase como uma carícia, a tocar em sua face por mais alguns instantes, e só então despertou para a luz do dia. Abriu os orbes esmeraldas e um sorriso singelo brotou-lhe dos lábios rosados. Havia tido um sonho bom. Também pudera, depois do dia maravilhoso que havia tido, era de se esperar que tivesse bons sonhos...

"_Aiolos...". _Sussurrou Lina, instintivamente repousando as pontas dos dedos sobre os lábios.

_Há quanto tempo já estava sem namorado?_

_Não sabia ao certo, mas sem dúvida, beijar Aiolos teria sido uma excelente forma de relembrar o **quão** bom era isso..._ Sorriu a jovem, sentindo um certo calor tomar conta de sua face, se levantado e vestindo o hoby de seda.

_- Lina? Já está acordada?_

- Saory? –Indaga Lina, despertando de seus devaneios e voltando-se para as batidas na porta. – Pode entrar minha prima!

- Olá, bom dia! Me desculpe se te acordei...

- Bom dia! E não se preocupe, já estava acordada! –Sorri a jovem sentando-se sobre a cama, enquanto a Deusa adentrava os aposentos.

- Acordou cedo minha prima... Ainda não resolveu os problemas da fundação?

- Bem, ainda faltam algumas coisas, mas... –Saory sorri enigmática sentando-se junto da prima. – Tem **_alguém_** lá fora****querendo te ver, sabia?

- Aiolos? –Indaga Lina, esboçando um sorriso radiante.

- Não. É o Milo! Eu disse pra ele que... O que foi? –Indaga a Deusa, vendo o largo sorriso se estreitar nos lábios da prima. – Parece que você não gostou de saber disso?

- Que isso, gostei sim! Na verdade havia combinado de sair com o Milo hoje, mas... Depois de ontem, eu pensei que...

- Aiolos... Gosta dele não é? Já havia percebido isso, mas não entendo... Se você gosta do Aiolos, por quê vai sair com o Milo?

- Por que o Milo, _também_ _é meu_ **_amigo_**, e... Ontem, eu prometi isso a ele!

- Lina... Eu sei que Aiolos significa **_muito mais_** que um amigo pra você!

- Nossa... Não ta dando pra disfarçar, né? –A jovem sorri sem jeito.

- Não... –A Deusa sorri. – Por ambas as partes, mas...

- _Somos amigos_! –Interpela Lina. – Apenas amigos, se bem que...

- Que?

- Ontem...

- Ontem?

- Ele... –Lina sorri encabulada diante do olhar inquisidor da Deusa. – Ontem ele, quase me beijou!

- Sério? –Indaga a Deusa, e arqueia a sobrancelha. – Mas por quê, _quase?_

- Porque, o Milo chegou e...

- Milo...? Lina, posso te dar um conselho? –Indaga Saory, e diante do consentimento da prima continua. – Você já deve ter percebido, que o Milo, também está interessado em você, mas... Veja bem, se você gosta do Aiolos, acho que deve dizer, demonstrar, isso a ele! E quanto ao Milo, _abra os olhos..._

- Ahm? Falando assim até parece que o Milo é um _lobo e **mau**..._ –Lina sorri jocosa. – Mas, não se preocupe eu já percebi, digamos que, esse lado dele! Milo é uma boa pessoa, gosto muito dele, mas acho que você tem razão quanto ao Aiolos... _Gosto dele_, mas não tenho demonstrado isso. Sei lá, acho que fiquei tanto tempo sem namorado que, me esqueci _como é_. O que eu devo fazer... Como devo agir, sabe?

- Titio ainda pega muito no seu pé? –Indaga a Deusa num sorriso divertido.

- Você conhece o _Senhor_ **_Hajime Kitsune_**, não é? Então...

- Nossa... Sussurra a Deusa, com um ar pensativo como se relembrasse algo não muito agradável e depois sorri. – _Coitado do Aiolos!_

- Realmente papai, não é uma pessoa _muito fácil_ de se lidar, digamos assim.

- Olha, é melhor tomarmos o café da manhã primeiro não acha? –Indaga Saory, levantando-se e passando uma das mãos sobre a barriga. – Nossa to morrendo de fome!

- Claro, além do que, coitado do Milo... Ta me esperando lá fora faz tempo!

- Não se preocupe... –Saory sorri indo até a porta enquanto a prima se dirigia até a cômoda. – Ele deve estar tomando o café da manhã com o Kanon... Conversamos mais tarde!

- Claro, me arrumo e já desço também!

Saory fechou a porta atrás de si e já ia descer para o café da manhã, quando se lembrou do _"porquê"_ havia retornado...

Ainda era cedo quando ela e Kanon desceram para o café da manhã, no entanto, Milo, os esperava na sala. Não esperavam por alguém tão cedo, o que resultou em uma situação no mínimo constrangedora...

Todos os dias, as servas vinham, punham a mesa para o café da manhã e saiam. Lina ainda estava dormindo. Portanto, não havia ninguém, a não ser ela e Kanon acordados, o que resultou na descida mais à vontade do casal para o desejum... Ela, só de camisola e Kanon vestindo somente a calça do pijama. Resultado? Kanon mudara de humor consideravelmente ao perceber o olhar nada discreto do escorpião, que assim que viu a jovem Deusa, literalmente cravou os olhos sobre ela.

Mas por sorte, não passou disso, um constrangimento por parte dela e um olhar ferino do namorado sobre o escorpião. Pelo bem do próprio Milo, Kanon, estava de muito bom humor até aquele momento, caso contrário, o desejum teria uma iguaria especial... _Escorpião torrado._

Já havia terminado de se trocar e dava uma ultima olhada no espelho, quando algo passou por sua cabeça, de forma que Saory não conteu um sorriso de escárnio: "Será que, _Ele_, resolveu mesmo descer pra fazer _companhia_ ao Milo?".

Kanon, não estava no quarto, provavelmente havia se trocado enquanto ela estava falando com a prima, então... _Aonde mais ele poderia estar?_ Adorava ver a cara de ciúmes do namorado, mas era bom Milo não aflorar muito esse lado do geminiano... Não mesmo.

_**Alguns minutos depois...**_

- Sa... Ooory! –Milo faz uma pausa para poder engolir, um enorme pedaço de pão, coberto por uma generosa camada de geléia. – Perdoe-me, mas estava morrendo de fome e não resisti... Espero que não se importe, por eu ter me servido?

- De forma alguma, fique a vontade Milo!

Saory sorriu achando engraçada, a forma com que o escorpião se deleitava diante de tantas guloseimas. Parecia uma criança, um garotinho, com os olhos brilhando, feliz por ter tanta coisa boa na sua frente. Foi então que o olhar da Deusa caiu sobre Kanon, que estava na ponta da mesa, com os braços cruzados e sisudo.

- Não vai comer, meu amor? –Indaga a Deusa aproximando-se e repousando um beijo nos lábios do namorado, antes de se sentar ao seu lado.

- Perdi a fome.

_- Nossa, ta pior que o **Kamus **com essa cara! _

Antes que Kanon pulasse sobre o escorpião, que "parecia não perceber" o porquê do mau humor do amigo, uma segunda voz feminina se fez presente:

- Bom dia!

- Bom dia!

_- Muito bom dia!_ –Os olhos azuis do escorpião que até agora brilhavam de forma inocente sobre a comida, brilharam de forma bem diferente ao se depararem com Lina.

- Bom dia Milo! –Lina sorri sentando-se ao lado do escorpião. – Saory me disse que você queria falar comigo. E aí já resolveu a onde vamos hoje?

- Já sim, mas... –Milo pega a jarra de suco das mãos da moça. – Deixe que eu te sirva! Olha vou te levar há um lugar, que acho que você vai adorar!

- Que bom, e obrigada pela gentileza! –Lina sorri tomando um pouco do suco e Kanon revirou os olhos... _Desde quando Milo era gentil?_ – E há aonde vamos?

- Bem... –Milo pondera sentindo o olhar de Saory e Kanon sobre si. – Depois eu te conto! _É surpresa..._

**-Oo-xx-o0-**

"_**Se você quiser eu vou te dar um amor, desses de cinema... Não vai te faltar carinho, plano ou assunto ao longo do dia... Ai, ai, ai...".**_

- Nossa, bofe, mas que felicidade é essa? –Indaga Afrodite, com a sua costumeira curiosidade, ao ver o escorpião passar cantarolando por Peixes.

- Nada demais Afrodite... Não posso estar feliz por acaso? –Milo sorri e se aproxima do amigo que segurava um vaso cheio de rosas vermelhas. – Posso pegar uma Afrodite?

- O que? Ahm, claro... Já pegou não é? –Sussurra Afrodite, observando o escorpião, que já havia pego a rosa sem o seu consentimento e aspirava o seu perfume, algo que sem dúvida, não era do seu feitio.

- Obrigado!

- Hei, hei, espere! Aonde vai? –Indaga Afrodite ao ver que Milo se distanciava. – Não vai me contar o porquê de tanta felicidade?

- Bom dia pra você também, Afrodite!

- Ah não! –Exclama Afrodite, frustrado diante do sorriso maroto do escorpião, vendo-o descer com a rosa nas mãos e cantarolando novamente. - Tem algo de errado nisso, ah se tem! O que será que o Milo está aprontando dessa vez? Espera... Ele, veio do... MINHA DEUSA! ATHENA? Templo de Athena? Tenho que ligar pra Shina! Não! Melhor falar pessoalmente, mas... _Por Zeus!_ Por que justo, _EU_, tinha que morar no _décimo segundo templo? _O que não se faz por um amigo, não é? Aiolos... Vai ficar me devendo essa!

_**Na quinta Casa...**_

Aiolia estava deitado preguiçosamente no sofá da sala, quando teve a estranha visão de um Afrodite todo descabelado, invadindo a sua casa:

- Afrodite? –Indaga Aiolia, levantando-se de súbito do sofá. – Aconteceu alguma coisa? Por Zeus, parece que...

- Aiolia! –Suspira Afrodite, recuperando o fôlego e apoiando-se na parede – Milo, Aiolos e...

- Aiolos? O que aconteceu com o meu irmão? –Aiolia se altera ao ouvir o nome do irmão e vai pra cima de Afrodite, segurando-o firmemente pelos braços.

- Calma, querido, eu...

_**- Nossa... Vou ficar com ciúmes desse jeito! **_

Aiolia imediatamente solta Afrodite e se volta para trás, ao ouvir voz sibilante da namorada, que havia acabado de entrar na sala e se sentado sobre o braço do sofá. Shina que havia acabado de sair do banho, ainda usava um roupão e enxugava os cabelos numa toalha, enquanto observava a "cena" com um sorriso jocoso nos lábios.

- Shina... É o Aiolos... Ele...

- O que tem o Aiolos? –Indaga a amazona, ao ver que Aiolia tinha o semblante preocupado, e parecia nem mesmo ter ouvido a brincadeira.

- Ele...

- Acalmem-se, queridos! –Afrodite finalmente entra na conversa, esfregando os braços e ajeitando os cabelos. – Não houve nada com o Aiolos, e...

- O QUE? Então pra que todo esse...

- Acalme-se Aiolia! Deixe o Dido explicar o que houve. – Diz Shina estendendo a mão em direção a Aiolia, pedindo para que se sentasse ao seu lado e indicando a poltrona à sua frente para que Afrodite se sentasse também.

- Obrigado Miga! –Afrodite sorri agradecido e senta-se na poltrona de frente para o casal, lançando um olhar maroto a Aiolia. – Nossa, Leo, mas _que mãos você tem_, hein? E...

- Afrodite...

- Está bem! Calma, vou lhes explicar o que houve, ou melhor, o que ainda pode acontecer... –Afrodite sorri, ao ver que o Leão bufava, enquanto Shina lhe afagava os cabelos, como numa tentativa de domar a "fera". – É o seguinte...

- Chega de rodeios, Afrodite! –Exaspera Aiolia. – O que tem o meu irmão e o Milo? Brigaram é isso? Aiolos quebrou a cara do Milo, foi isso, não é?

- Bem, ainda não, mas provavelmente ele vai querer quebrar a cara do Milo, depois disso que...

- _Disso..._ O que? Afrodite, por Zeus, até eu estou ficando louca com todo esse mistério! –Exaspera Shina.

- É o seguinte... Ou o Aiolos reage, ou o Milo crava as suas garras em cima da priminha da Saory!

- O que?

- É isso mesmo o que vocês ouviram! Agora pouco vi o Milo descendo do templo de Athena cantarolando e na verdade agindo de forma bem estranha... Perdoe-me, Aiolia, mas se o seu irmão continuar nesse _rítimo_, ele pode esquecer a Lina! Enquanto ele está literalmente dormindo, o Milo já está tecendo a sua **_teia_**, e bem... Vocês sabem, que, cair na teia de _Milo de Escorpião_, não é algo muito difícil de se acontecer e...

- E? –Aiolia arqueia a sobrancelha, com um olhar gelado. – Aiolos tem razão... Com um **_amigo _**como Milo, quem precisa de **_inimigo_**? Mas, deixe estar porque eu mesmo vou quebrar a cara daquele "inseto" e...

- E nada! –Shina puxa Aiolia, que já havia se levantado cerrando os punhos, de volta para o sofá. – Isso não iria ajudar em nada! Muito pelo contrário... Pensa bem... O Milo todo esfolado, aparentemente, sem causa e você levando o nome de troglodita por ser o autor de tamanha "covardia"? Milo usaria isso em favor dele e você sabe disso, além do que isso assustaria a garota e a afastaria ainda mais do Aiolos... Segundo, Athena, proibiu brigas aqui no Santuário! Esqueceu? Mas, que coisa! Por que vocês homens tem que resolver tudo com briga?

- Isso mesmo querida! Temos que pensar em alguma forma de ajudar, mas sem o uso de violência. Precisamos, ser mais espertos que o Milo...

_- Ai, sem violência... Não gosto de brigar! _Olha só quem fala...–Aiolia lança um olhar a Shina, que sorriu, lembrando-se que há bem pouco tempo atrás, mesmo estando grávida, havia dado uma _**liçãozinha **a uma certa_ _**"mulherzinha"**._ – Vocês estão parecendo o _Shun_, falando desse jeito sabiam? –Exaspera Aiolia. – Contudo, concordo com vocês... Precisamos ser mais espertos que o Milo!

- Exato, mas o que poderíamos fazer? –Indaga Shina.

- Já sei!

- O que foi Afrodite? Pensou em algo?

- Sim! Vocês ainda não arrumaram o quarto do bebê, não é?

- Não, mas...

- É o bastante! –Afrodite sorri enigmático. – Milo não sabe o que o espera...

**-0o-xx-oO-**

Aiolos subia as escadarias rumo ao templo de Athena, um tanto pensativo, tentando entender o porquê do _**Chamado...** _

Ainda estava dormindo quando o telefone tocou. E o mais estranho? Era Afrodite do outro lado da linha, dizendo que, Saory, havia pedido para que comparecesse em seu templo o quanto antes, mas...

_Para que?_ Se indagava o Sagitariano.

Mil e um pensamentos passavam pela mente de Aiolos, alguns até pessimistas, em relação ao chamado repentino. "**_Estaria a terra, sendo ameaçada, pela fúria de mais algum Deus maléfico?"_**. Entretanto, algo lhe dizia que, não. O chamado ao templo da Deusa, era por um outro motivo. Não sabia explicar, o porquê, mas sentia que, algo bom o aguardava no décimo terceiro templo.

E estava certo, quanto a isso, pois assim que adentrou o templo de Athena, a resposta ao que estava sentindo pairou frente aos seus olhos...

Ali estava, ela, sentada no sofá da sala, com as pernas cruzadas na posição de lótus. Os longos cabelos ruivos presos num nó, atados somente pelo uso de dois pequenos palitos, tipicamente orientais. Seu belo rosto, emoldurado pelos sedosos fios de seus cabelos, que teimosamente escapavam do nó, deslizando graciosamente sobre sua testa e têmporas, enquanto se concentrava em manusear algo pequeno entre os dedos.

_Lina..._

Havia dormido pensando nela, em sua boca... Em seus lábios rosados, os quais por um milésimo de segundo, havia conseguido tocar. Era esse o motivo, de sentir que, algo bom, o aguardava no templo de Athena. Rever Lina...

- Aiolos? –Indaga a moça, ao finalmente dar-se conta de que estava sendo observada e deparando-se com o sagitariano encostado no batente da porta.

- Me desculpe... –Aiolos sorri. – Te assustei?

- Não percebi a sua chegada... Há quanto tempo já está aí? –Indaga a moça, como se Aiolos a tivesse pego em alguma travessura, sentindo uma estranha sensação de _"seminudez"_, por estar vestida tão despojadadamente. Um short não muito curto, _mas também_ _não tão comprido_, e uma regata branca, cuja alça fina, teimava em escorregar pelo ombro alvo.

- Acabei de chegar! Onde está Saory?

- Saory? –Indaga Lina, ajeitando-se mais comportadamente no sofá, enquanto Aiolos se aproximava. – Ela e Kanon saíram, mas...

- Saíram? –Interpela Aiolos. – Mas... Afrodite me disse que ela queria falar comigo.

- Estranho, ela não comentou nada comigo. Saíram cedo, tinham negócios a resolver e... –Nesse instante Lina faz uma pausa, esboçando um sorriso. – Eu já disse pra Saory, ela, tem trabalhado demais... Está parecendo o papai! Bem, talvez o Afrodite tenha se enganado então, porque estou sozinha aqui!

- Sozinha? –Aiolos arqueia a sobrancelha com um ar pensativo. Ainda estava tentando entender tudo aquilo.

- É bem, ahm... Sim! –Balbucia a moça, sentindo um já _conhecido calor_ tomar conta de sua face e desvia o olhar para um ponto fixo no chão. –As servas também estão, mas...

- Acho melhor, voltar mais tarde então... –Interpela Aiolos, percebendo que havia constrangido a moça. Não havia sido a sua intenção. Ansiava, por um minuto que fosse a sós com ela, ainda mais depois do _quase beijo_, mas em momento algum havia passado por sua cabeça se comportar como **_um_ _certo aracnídeo... _**

- Espera... –Sussurra Lina, ao ver que o sagitariano pretendia ir embora. – Bem, eu, ficaria muito feliz se você pudesse ficar e me fazer companhia! Sabe, detesto ficar sozinha e na verdade foi por isso que resolvi passar esses dias aqui...

- Claro, será um prazer!

Aiolos sorri, sentando-se ao lado da moça. Agora sim, entendia o porquê do _**chamado**... Afrodite!_ O xará da Deusa do Amor, havia arquitetado mais um dos seus planos em prol do amor...

**_Não muito longe dali..._**

- É ISSO? Me chamaram aqui pra ISSO?

Um Milo completamente indignado e com os braços cruzados, fitava um amontoado de madeira junto á algumas caixas de papelão, num cantinho, atrás do sofá, na Casa de Leão.

- Calma, lindo! Precisávamos da ajuda de um, homem forte, para nos ajudar...

- É Milo, você não sabe o trabalho que deu pra montarmos da outra vez...

- Afrodite... Você me disse que era um caso de **_vida_ **ou **_morte_**! E olha o que eu encontro aqui? –Indaga o escorpião entre dentes, lançando um olhar ferino sobre o amigo e depois se volta para Shina que estava sentada no sofá. – _Trabalho, homem forte..._ O Aiolia é o que, se não serve nem pra ajudar a montar a cama do próprio filho?

- Se fosse você, teria mais cuidado com essa língua Milo... –Shina sorri jocosa. – Ele também vai nos ajudar, não se preocupe!

- Eu... O que? –Indaga Aiolia, chegando à sala e sentando-se no braço do sofá ao lado da amazona. – Sobre o que falavam?

_- Meu amor! _Sabe, é que, o Milo, estava nos dizendo que...

Shina faz uma pausa e Milo engole em seco, pensando se a amazona contaria o que ele realmente havia dito sobre Aiolia. Não que tivesse, _medo_, de Aiolia, mas sabia muito bem o que era ver o Leão "desgostoso".

- Que será um **_imenso prazer_**, ajudar a arrumar o quarto do bebê e que... Ele **_jamais_ **se negaria a ajudar uma **_amiga_** e **_grávida_**, não é mesmo Milo?

- O que? –Exaspera Milo.

- Que bom! Você é realmente um... –Aiolia lança um olhar indecifrável a Milo. – GRANDE AMIGO! Obrigado Milo!

- Eu também fico agradecida, Milo! Valeu, mesmo! Sabia que você não se negaria, a um mísero favor como esse! –Diz Shina com um sorriso de escárnio a crispar-lhe os lábios, vendo que o escorpião não tinha por onde escapar. – Bem, vão levando as coisas para o quarto e desencaixotando, enquanto Dido e eu vamos tomar um chá na cozinha, tudo bem?

- Ótima idéia Miga! Voltamos logo rapazes!

- O QUE?

- Chá? –Aiolia arqueia a sobrancelha. _Shina odiava chá..._

_**No templo de Athena...**_

- Estava fazendo origami? –Indaga Aiolos, por fim quebrando o silêncio, um silêncio de quase cinco minutos. Era estranho, mas, depois da tentativa de _quase beijo_ da tarde anterior, uma barreira invisível parecia ter surgido entre eles.

"_Por que simplesmente não dizia a ela o que estava sentindo? Não terminava o que havia começado? Por que... Simplesmente não a beijava?"._

- Sim, estava... Sabe, eu, estava aqui sozinha. Não tinha nada de interessante pra fazer eee... Bem, já aprendeu a fazer o tsuru? –Indaga a moça, tentando mudar de assunto, sentindo o rosto arder novamente se perguntando se tudo o que dizia parecia ter uma, segunda, ou até quem sabe _**terceira intenção**..._

Já estava ficando perturbada diante dele.

- Bom, ainda não, mas... –Aiolos sorri. – Nossa só agora percebi que esquecemos, de uma coisa...

- E o que é? –Indaga a Lina.

_- Bom dia!_ Esqueci de te cumprimentar, me desculpe!

- Bom dia! –Lina sorri. – Bobo! Eu também me esqueci, mas achei que você ia me dizer outra coisa...

- Olha Lina, sim, eu tenho outra coisa pra te dizer e...

- Eu também, tenho algo pra te dizer... –Interpela a moça. A frase dita por Saory não lhe saía da cabeça: _"Se você gosta do Aiolos, acho que deve dizer, demonstrar, isso a ele!"._

- Sobre ontem, Lina, eu...

_- Ainda quer saber o que desejei ontem à tarde?_ –A jovem despeja a frase de um fôlego só, impedindo Aiolos de continuar e se aproxima. – Isso...

_Saory tinha razão, era hora de agir..._

Sem mais demoras, a jovem se aproximou de Aiolos que estava recostado no sofá e segurou seu rosto entre as mãos, unindo seus lábios aos dele...

**_De volta ao suplício do escorpião..._**

Afrodite e Shina ainda riam. Cansados de tanto rir da expressão, atônita, pra não dizer desesperada de Milo, que se via "preso" a tarefa de ajudar Aiolia com a futura morada do baby Leo, ambos haviam se sentado cada um de um lado da mesa da cozinha. Nem ao menos se lembravam do chá, que fora a desculpa para saírem da sala e poderem rir a vontade.

- Pára, Afrodite! Já estou ficando com dor na barriga!

- Então, eu não posso mais olhar pra sua cara, querida! É só olhar que me lembro da cara do Milo, quando você insinuou contar a piadinha dele sobre o Aiolia! Se borrou de medo!

- Pára!

- Pára, você! Se não parar de rir, eu também não consigo!

- Chio! –Interpela Aiolia, chegando à cozinha. – Vocês querem que, **_ele_**, escute? Querem estragar tudo? E o chá? Cadê o chá que vocês iam tomar?

- Me desculpe, meu amor! Você tem razão, **_ele_**, pode ouvir e pra não dar na vista é melhor fazer o chá! –Shina levanta-se indo até o armário de parede. – Eca! Odeio chá! Não sei porquê disse que ia tomar chá... Parece água suja!

- É querida, mas é melhor mesmo que você faça esse chá, porque, caso contrário, o Milo vai achar estranho toda essa nossa demora na cozinha!

- To pensando no Aiolos... –Sussurra Aiolia, encostando-se na bancada da pia. – Será que ele conseguiu falar com a Lina? Será que, deu tudo certo?

- Ainda tem dúvidas, querido? –Indaga Afrodite, com um sorriso maroto. – Só se o seu irmão for muito, **_Seiya_**, pra não ter entendido até agora o empurrãozinho que eu dei pra ele!

- Afrodite... –Shina sorri estendendo o braço e apontando as xícaras que estavam sobre a mesa. – Me passa essas xícaras?

- Claro querida! Nossa... –Afrodite que ainda estava sentado, segura o braço da amazona. – Ta usando aquele óleo de rosas que eu te dei?

- To sim, obrigada, adorei o presente! E bem, no estado em que estou é necessário, não é? –Shina sorri e acaricia a barriga arredondada. – Quero que, _ela_, volte a ser como antes!

- Também adorei... Sabia? –Sussurra Aiolia, aproximando-se da amazona e a abraçando pelas costas.

- Hahaham! Queridos? Ainda estou aqui!

- Dido, tem razão! Volta pra sala Aiolia! –Shina sorri, empurrando o namorado.

- Ta certo, mas fiquem com isso! –Aiolia joga um saquinho de plástico nas mãos de Afrodite e se afasta.

- O que é isso?

- Digamos que, é algo que vai ajudar a deixar o Milo fora de circulação, por um bom tempo...

**-0o-xx-oO-**

Aiolos ainda estava surpreso. Beijar Lina havia superado as suas expectativas, ou melhor... _Ser, beijado por Lina, era melhor do que havia pensado._

Não sabia por quanto tempo, aquela sensação maravilhosa, de tê-la nos braços e sentir seus lábios e língua a brincarem com os seus, inundavam o seu ser... Enlaçava a sua cintura com um dos braços, enquanto a sua outra mão, corria livremente sobre as costas da moça.

Quem diria que, aquela jovem, aparentemente tímida, soubesse beijar daquela forma... Ardente, exigente. Sentia o toque suave e ao mesmo tempo provocante, de suas mãos em o seu pescoço, arranhando-o levemente e enlaçando os dedos entre seus cabelos...

- Me desculpe, mas... –Sussurra Lina, por fim cessando o beijo e afastando-se o suficiente para ainda permanecer atada aos braços do sagitariano. _- Há muito tempo, desejava isso! _

- Desculpar, o que? –Aiolos sorri, acariciando o rosto afogueado da jovem. – Você não sabe _o quanto_, eu, também desejei isso...

Lina sorri de volta sentindo-o aproximar-se e seus dedos hábeis desfazerem o nó que prendia seus cabelos, antes que, mais uma vez, seus lábios se unissem aos dele...

Um gemido abafado surgiu dos lábios da jovem, quando sentiu o calor do corpo do sagitariano a envolver. Lentamente, Aiolos foi se inclinando sobre ela, ambos, deixando-se levar, esquecendo até mesmo de onde estavam. No sofá do templo de Athena.

- Zeus... Custa-me acreditar que... –Sussurra Aiolos com a voz entrecortada, contra os lábios da moça. – Estamos, aqui, somente eu e você! Sem intromissões... Longe... Longe daquele intrometido do Milo!

- Milo? –Indaga Lina, afastando Aiolos e deixando que a lucidez voltasse a reger em seu ser. – Aiolos? O que eu faço com o Milo agora?

- O que? –Aiolos arqueia a sobrancelha e se afasta, sentando-se no sofá. – Como assim, o que você vai **_"fazer com o Milo"?_**

- Bem... –Lina se recosta no sofá. – Hoje de manhã, ele veio até aqui para combinarmos, aonde iríamos hoje... Lembra? Prometi isso a ele, ontem na praia? Mas...

- Mas?

- Eu quero ficar com você...

- Então, qual é o problema? –Indaga Aiolos, com um sorriso de satisfação a tomar conta de sua face, acariciando o rosto da jovem. – Deixa o Milo pra lá!

- Mas, eu prometi que iria com ele no _Ninfetas Bar..._ Ele estava tão animado e...

- O QUE? Aquele pervertido pretendia te levar a... _Aquele lugar?_

- Por que? Algum problema nisso? –Lina se ajeita no sofá com um ar pensativo. – Conhece aquele lugar?

- Bem, sim, mas...

- Mas? –Lina sorri com um esgar de lábios. – Então isso quer dizer que, você, também é um... _Pervertido? _

- Só se você quiser... –Aiolos sorri maroto aproximando-se da jovem.

- É sério! O que eu faço com o Milo? –Indaga a jovem rindo, ao sentir-se mais uma vez enlaçada pelos braços fortes do sagitariano, que deslizava os lábios sobre o seu pescoço. – Ele, é meu amigo. Não queria magoá-lo...

- Amigo? Sim, _**amigo**..._ –Aiolos volta a fitar a jovem. – Já sei o que você deve fazer...

- E o que é?

- Ir com, ele, até a boate.

- Mas... Aiolos e...

- Espera... –Aiolos sorri repousando o indicador sobre os lábios da jovem. – Não terminei ainda. Iremos... _**Nós **iremos à boate! _

**-0o-xx-oO-**

**N/A: **Bem, eu devia ter posto isso no inicio da fic, mas me esqueci... rs. Os personagens fictícios dessa fic, _**Lina**, **Renji** e o_ **_CARRASCO_**, ops... Quer dizer, o FUTURO SOGRO do Aiolos, _o Seu_ _**Hajime**, _são personagens que criei junto de minha miga Sheila, inclusive o nome de cada um deles foi idéia dela, eu só criei o sobrenome... _**Kitsune: Raposa**._

Por que justo **esse** nome não é? Bem, eu pesquisei muito pra arranjar um sobrenome japonês que ficasse legal, mas aí eu encontrei num site, algo falando sobre a simbologia de alguns animais, nas lendas existentes do Japão e a _Kitsune/raposa_ era um animal fortemente ligado a traços sobrenaturais, cuja fama nas lendas era ser uma grande ilusionista, capaz de enganar os homens e pregar-lhe peças. De acordo com os contos, a raposa ainda podia se transformar em **_uma mulher_** para seduzir os homens. Perfeito para a personalidade do sogrão, mas...

**_Não se preocupem!_** O velho num vai se transformar numa mulher ou, algo parecido, no entanto vai usar da sua "magia" de raposa, para interferir no relacionamento da filha com o Sagitariano, como vocês já sabem. Coitado do Aiolos! Mal sabe o que virá pela frente... rsrs

Ah e outra coisa, se alguém não entendeu a história da **"mulherinha"**... Isso está na minha outra fic **"Uma segunda Chance"** (Momento propaganda... rs), fic dedicada ao leo e a amazona de cobra! Se quiserem, dêem uma passadinha por lá, ficaria imensamente feliz! .

**Bom, espero que tenham gostado desse cap.! Agora...**

**Poderiam deixar um coment, please? XD**

**Mais uma vez, obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando essa fic,**

**Bjus e ateh a próxima! **


	4. Chapter 4

_Olá!_

_Demorei, mas cá estou novamente! ._

_Aí vai mais um cap. espero que gostem!_

**-OOO-XXX-OOO-**

**Capítulo 4: Nem tudo é como você querer... **

Estava sentada nas escadarias do último templo, a contemplar a noite clara. A lua cheia havia dado a graça de sua presença essa noite. Vez ou outra emitia um muxoxo angustiado pela demora, enquanto enlaçava os dedos entre as madeixas alaranjadas de forma impaciente.

Esperava por...

Ele.

Havia se arrumado, se perfumado, mas... Não para, **_ele_**.

Ainda não conseguia entender a onde Aiolos queria chegar, pedindo para que saísse com Milo, ainda mais depois do beijo que haviam trocado...

Lina suspirou desanimada. Queria estar junto dele, ouvir sua voz, sentir a sua presença. Sentir-se mais uma vez entorpecida pelo calor de seus braços. _Sentir seus lábios colados nos dele... _

Há muito tempo procurava por isso, por alguém que a completasse, alguém que desejasse de corpo e alma. Aiolos correspondia a isso, mas... Talvez, mais uma vez, estivesse se precipitando como sempre fazia, quando o assunto era o seu coração.

Nunca tivera sorte no amor, e quando a sorte parecia sorrir para o seu lado_, Seu Hajime_, logo tratava de mandá-la com uma passagem só de ida para Marte. No entanto, estava longe e sentia que, com Aiolos, seria diferente... Estava na Grécia, longe dos olhos de águia do pai, que ainda a via como uma garotinha. A garotinha frágil e triste, que havia perdido a mãe aos cinco anos de idade e que a todo custo ele tentava proteger.

Havia crescido. Já era uma mulher, mas para o velho Kitsune, ela sempre seria a _sua garotinha. _

_-Lina?_

-O que? –Indagou a jovem, despertando de seus devaneios, piscando duas vezes antes de discernir a imagem do homem bem trajado a sua frente, que vestia uma camisa preta com os dois primeiros botões abertos e a fitava com os seus grandes olhos azuis.

-Onde estava? Em Marte? –Indagou Milo, num sorriso divertido estendendo a mão para ajudar a jovem a se levantar. –Tive que te chamar três vezes, para que você me escutasse.

-Me desculpe Milo! –Lina sorri já de pé. –Estava pensando em... Meu pai. Estou sentindo falta dele e de Renji também.

-Ah... –Milo faz uma pausa, e depois pigarreia. –Haham... Está linda! Tão linda quanto uma flor, ou melhor, _rosa..._ –Sorri o escorpião, entregando um botão de rosa a jovem. –Pra você!

-Que lindo! Obrigada Milo! –Lina sorri aspirando o perfume da rosa e depois volta a fitar o escorpião, ficando mais vermelha que a rosa cor de sangue que tinha nas mãos, ao se deparar com o olhar cobiçoso dele sobre si. –O que foi? –Indagou, temendo a resposta.

-Me enganei... Sua beleza não se compara a uma flor, nem mesmo a uma ninfa... –Sussurrou Milo, fitando a jovem que trajava uma frente única de seda amarela, com símbolos orientais desenhados em prata e uma mini saia jeans. Os longos cabelos presos pela metade, com dois palitos, também tipicamente orientais, que lhe davam um ar de _menina crescida_.

"_Linda!"_. Pensou ele.

O olhar ávido e sedutor que Milo lançou a jovem fez com que essa, sentisse um leve tremor nas pernas. Sentia-se nua diante daquele olhar. Saory tinha razão, Milo era um predador em potencial. Um lobo.

-Bem, bem... Vamos logo então Milo! Estou te esperando há mais de uma hora, sabia? –Balbuciou a jovem, fingindo não sentir o rosto arder e desviando dos olhos azuis que ainda pousavam sobre si.

-Está bem, me desculpe é que surgiu um imprevisto... –Disse Milo, com um ar pensativo, como se relembrasse algo não muito agradável.

-Imprevisto?

-Sim, mas depois eu te explico, vamos? –Indagou, oferecendo o braço para a jovem de forma galante. –Te prometo, que compensarei essa demora...

O escorpião exibiu o seu melhor sorriso, enquanto a jovem enlaçava o braço no seu, se limitando a consentir com um menear de cabeça. Não gostava do que estava fazendo. Sentia-se mal, por estar omitindo de Milo o que realmente sentia. Que desejava estar com Aiolos e não com ele. Mas, Aiolos... Nem ela mesma sabia ao certo o que tinham. Se aquele beijo havia significado para ele, o mesmo que havia significado para ela...

Era bom, que esclarecessem isso logo.

**-OOO-XXX-OOO-**

"_Isso, não vai dar certo..."._

"_O que não vai dar certo?"._

-Lina, Aiolos e... **_Milo!_** –Sussurrou a Deusa, voltando-se para o geminiano deitado sobre a cama. Do balcão de seus aposentos, Saory via a prima se afastar junto de Milo. –Não entendo... Quando chegamos, ela estava diferente, não sei, e depois do que conversamos hoje de manhã, eu pensei que... –Saory pondera diante do olhar curioso de Kanon e se aproxima, deixando os chinelos aos pés da cama e juntando-se a ele. –Enfim, eu realmente não entendo!

-Nisso, eu tenho que concordar com você... –Diz Kanon recostando-se na cama, enquanto a Deusa se aconchegava em seus braços repousando a cabeça em seu peito. –Não sei **_o que_** ela viu no Milo!

-Meu amor... –A Deusa volta a se sentar a tempo de ver o sorriso jocoso nos lábios do cavaleiro, mas que embutiam um certo rancor por de trás da brincadeira. –Você não está dizendo isso por causa do que houve hoje de manhã, está? –Diante do silêncio dele e da sua expressão que havia se tornado sisuda, ela continuou. –Esquece isso, meu amor! Eu sei que às vezes o Milo é meio impulsivo, mas acredite, ele não deve ter feito por mal e...

-Não deve ter feito por mal? –Indagou Kanon cruzando os braços, sentindo o toque suave das mãos da Deusa, acariciando-lhe o antebraço. –É melhor que ele aprenda a controlar esses "impulsos" daqui pra frente, porque se ele olhar pra você desse jeito de novo, eu...

-Sabia, que fica lindo com essa carinha de ciúmes? Mas, não tem motivos pra isso... Eu te amo, e a mais ninguém! Diga-me, o que eu posso fazer pra mudar essa sua cara? Pra acabar com esse seu mau humor? –Indagou a Deusa, ao ver que ele ainda continuava sério. –Está assim o dia todo...

-Bem... –Kanon sorri vencido, voltando-se para a Deusa. –Primeiro, vamos parar de falar do Milo, segundo...

-Segundo? –Indaga Saory ao ver o geminiano pensativo.

-Ahm, deixe-me pensar, acho que... –Um sorriso maroto se desenhou nos lábios de Kanon. –Isso serve pra começar...

O geminiano se aproximou, tocando com suavidade o rosto róseo da Deusa, roçando os lábios de forma provocante sobre os dela, antes de se apossar de sua boca num beijo caloroso.

**-OOO-XXX-OOO-**

-Você demorou Milo, achei que não viesse mais...

-Me desculpe Lina, é que estive ocupado a tarde toda...

Dizia Milo, assim que chegaram ao Ninfetas Bar. Se não fosse pela doce criatura ao seu lado, que estranhamente parecia acalmar-lhe os nervos, estaria literalmente subindo pelas paredes. Passara o dia todo na Casa de Leão e depois disso só teve o tempo de tomar um banho, se arrumar e ir até o encontro da jovem.

"_E ainda por cima havia chegado atrasado, tudo por culpa daquela... Aquela **cobra** me paga... Ah se paga!". _

_-_Ocupado com o que? –Indagou Lina, fazendo com que Milo despertasse de seus devaneios.

-Bem, sabe é que hoje eu passei o dia na casa de Leão ajudando Aiolia e Shina arrumarem o quarto do bebê e...

-Ai que lindo Milo! Não sabia que você era tão prestativo.

-É bem... –Milo sorri deslizando uma das mãos sobre cabelos, e fazendo charme. –Sabe é que eu adoro poder ajudar no que for preciso, além do que, **_eu jamais me negaria a ajudar uma amiga e grávida! Não me negaria a um mísero favor como esse! _**

-Lindo mesmo! –Sorri a jovem aproximando-se da bancada do bar.

-São seus olhos...

-O que? –Lina que estava prestes a se sentar voltou-se para trás, vislumbrando os orbes azuis do escorpião que brilhavam sedutoramente próximo a ela.

-Você **me** chamou de lindo e... Eu te disse que são seus olhos! –Sussurrou Milo, aproximando-se da jovem e segurando seu queixo de forma sutil entre os dedos.

-Milo...

-Brincadeira... –Disse Milo, abrindo um enorme sorriso ao ver que a jovem havia corado feito um pimentão. _Mas para, Milo de Escorpião, não há tréguas quando o assunto é conquista._ –Linda é você!

Milo acariciou o rosto róseo da jovem e sem hesitação alguma, aproximou-se, com os lábios entreabertos, rumo ao encontro dos dela. A jovem se afastou, acuada, recostando-se na bancada do bar e apenas a bochecha rosada serviu de repouso para os lábios cálidos do escorpião.

-To com sede, Milo! –Sussurrou Lina, repousando as mãos sobre o peito do escorpião, afastando-o.

-Ta certo... Teremos tempo. –Milo sorri maroto. –O que você quer beber?

Nesse instante o celular de Milo toca: _"Hoje é festa lá no meu apê, pode aparecer, vai rolar..."._

-Só um instante, por favor!

Lina suspirou aliviada, enquanto Milo tentava atender o celular. Estavam no bar, mas ainda sim, à música alta e o falatório geral da boate chegavam aos seus ouvidos.

Não podia negar o fato dele ser atraente, sedutor, tanto que estava ficando perturbada diante dele, mas não era por **_ele_**, que seu coração acelerava, pulsava descontroladamente quando se viam, ou clamava quando se sentia só. _Aiolos... Onde ele estava? _

_-O QUE? NÃO ESTOU ENTENDENDO NADA E... O QUE? Um momento... Lina, eu vou atender o celular lá fora, já volto! _

-Claro... –Sussurrou Lina voltando a si, sem perceber que Milo já havia se afastado e se perdido na multidão.

Os olhos verdes da moça vagaram por entre a multidão colorida da boate, buscando encontrar em vão, alguém, que parecia não estar presente. Deixou que mais uma vez, um suspiro cansado lhe escapasse dos lábios e sentou-se com igual desanimo na bancada do bar.

**-OOO-XXX-OOO-**

Não muito longe dali, um homem alto, porte atlético, cabelos castanhos dourados e um par de olhos encantadoramente verdes, tentava fazer algo, na verdade, quase que _impossível..._ Tentar passar desapercebido. Aiolos havia acabado de chegar na boate e tentava ser o mais discreto possível, ignorando os olhares femininos que lhe eram dirigidos. Por sorte, hoje as suas "amigas" não estariam na boate, o que lhe pouparia uma situação meio que, embaraçosa, se elas o encontrassem junto de Lina.

_Lina? Onde ela estava?_ Estava tentando encontrá-la há uns quinze minutos e nada. A única mulher que lhe interessava essa noite, parecia ter evaporado...

Já estava começando a achar que, a idéia de mandá-la sair com, Milo, não havia sido das melhores, quando a vislumbrou no outro canto do salão brincando com um botão de rosa, e sem mais demoras foi até lá.

**-OOO-XXX-OOO-**

-Oi linda! Demorei?

-Aiolos? –Indagou a moça, sentindo o coração disparar em seu peito ao reconhecer a voz que a chamava e voltou-se para trás, deparando-se com o sagitariano, que aos seus olhos, estava simplesmente perfeito...

Aiolos trajava uma camisa branca não muito larga, com as mangas dobradas até o cotovelo, os dois primeiros botões abertos e uma calça num tom escuro. A pele dourada do cavaleiro contrastava divinamente com a camisa clara.

Lina definiria facilmente com uma única palavra, o homem a sua frente... _Irresistível_.

Fitaram-se por mais alguns instantes e Aiolos por fim se aproximou. Ela estava linda, mais linda do que nunca, e palavras eram dispensadas para demonstrar o quanto estava maravilhado com a beleza da moça... Aproximou-se dos lábios róseos e cintilantes da jovem, cobertos de gloss e tão convidativos, moldando seus lábios aos dela num beijo caloroso...

-Espera... –Com muito custo ela se afastou, cessando o beijo. Sentia-se inebriada pelo cheiro da loção dele. –O Milo, ele, pode ver e...

-É pra ele ver mesmo. –Aiolos sorri sentando-se de frente para a jovem. –Por que acha que viemos os três aqui? Quero que ele veja que está comigo e não com ele!

-Aiolos, achei que não viria mais, que... que...

-Acha mesmo que te deixaria sozinha com aquele pervertido do Milo? –Aiolos sorri segurando as mãos da jovem, feliz por saber que ela ansiava por sua chegada. –Mas por quê? Por acaso, ele, se... Portou de alguma forma, meio que...

- Não, não. –Respondeu Lina prontamente, ao ver que Aiolos havia arqueado a sobrancelha, desconfiado. –Ele foi gentil comigo, gentil até demais e é isso que esta me deixando angustiada... Veja, ele até me deu uma rosa!

-Milo? Milo te deu uma rosa? –Indagou Aiolos fitando botão de rosa nas mãos moça. Isso não era normal, não para Milo.

-Sim. Aiolos, ele foi atender o celular, mas já deve estar voltando... O que vamos dizer a ele?

-A verdade. Gosto de você! –Aiolos fita com intensidade os olhos verdes da moça, acariciando sua face rosada com uma das mãos. –Quero estar com você e sei que você também deseja o mesmo, então, se ele for o amigo que diz ser, terá que entender que nos gostamos e desejamos estar juntos!

-Também gosto de você... –Sussurrou a jovem, timidamente em resposta e depois sorriu, repousando o polegar sobre os lábios do sagitariano num leve deslizar. –Te sujei sabia? Ta todo melado!

-Morango? –Indagou Aiolos, sugando o lábio inferior. A jovem fez menção de retirar a mão, que ainda repousava sutilmente na face do cavaleiro, mas Aiolos a deteve, fechando os dedos em volta de seu pulso e repousando um beijo na palma de sua mão. –Adoro morango!

Lina sentiu como se uma corrente elétrica atravessasse seu corpo com o toque, vendo aquele sorriso sedutor moldar os lábios bem talhados do cavaleiro, que se aproximou novamente, acariciando sua face que mais uma vez sentia arder. Aiolos segurou o rosto da jovem de forma sutil, com as duas mãos e novamente se apossou de seus lábios. Era incrível como se encaixavam com tal perfeição...

**-OOO-XXX-OOO-**

-Eu já falei que não! Agora não... O que? Não posso, e... O que? Depois nos falamos! –Milo desliga o celular sem nem ao menos se despedir, visivelmente irritado com a ligação inoportuna.

-E aí Milo! Você aqui fora e... Sozinho? Isso é novidade! –MDM acabava de chegar e olhava surpreso para o amigo, que há instantes atrás praticamente discutia no celular. –Ou será que, a sua companhia, te deu bolo essa noite? –Indagou o italiano com o costumeiro sorriso debochado a crispar-lhe os lábios.

-Hahaha! Muito engraçado caranguejo! –Exaspera Milo de cara fechada, guardando o celular no bolso da calça e adentrando o salão novamente, sendo seguido por MDM. –Pra sua informação, eu estou acompanhado e **_muito bem _**acompanhado, diferente de você, que... –Milo lança um sorriso debochado ao amigo. –Cadê o Frô? Não trouxe o _amorzinho _com você? Já sei... Brigaram! Coisa de casal, não é mesmo?

-Hahaha! –Foi a vez de MDM, forçar um sorriso. –Você sabe muito bem, que não tenho nada sério com o Afrodite, e principalmente, que gosto de variar o _cardápio... _–O italiano sorri maroto, lançando um olhar ávido sobre uma jovem que passara lançando risinhos a ele. –Mas, você não ia sair com aquela priminha gostosa da Saory, hoje?

-Primeiro, veja bem como se refere a Lina. Segundo, eu não **ia**, eu **sai** com **ela**, hoje! Ela está me esperando no bar, e...

-Onde você disse, que ela estava te esperando?

-No bar, por quê...? –Indaga Milo sem entender.

-Acho que ela cansou de te esperar, meu amigo... –MDM sorri lançando um olhar significativo à outra extremidade do salão, dando um tapa nas costas de Milo e se afastando.

-O que? –Indagou Milo, confuso, até que seus olhos seguiram a direção indicada por MDM. –Lina e... Não! Não pode ser...

**-OOO-XXX-OOO-**

-Você sentiu isso? –Indagou Lina, separando-se de Aiolos ao sentir uma lufada gélida atravessar-lhe o corpo.

-Senti... –Respondeu Aiolos, vendo a jovem esfregar os braços.

-Não sei, me pareceu um tipo de pressentimento... Será que...

-Milo. –Aiolos terminou o raciocínio da jovem. –Estranho, não senti a sua presença, seu cosmo, mas...

-Acha que pode ter sido ele, não é? Aiolos, eu não queria que tivesse sido assim! Gosto dele, ele é meu amigo. _Nosso amigo._ –Sussurrou a jovem, lançando um olhar triste para o botão de rosa sobre a bancada.

-Tem razão... –Sussurrou Aiolos em resposta, num timbre de voz quase inaudível.

É claro que ela tinha razão. Certamente havia sido Milo e assim como ela, ele sentia-se de alguma forma culpado. _Amigo..._

-Olha, talvez não tenha sido ele, mas podemos tentar encontrá-lo. O que você acha? –Indagou Aiolos, por fim quebrando o silêncio. –Você está certa, temos que conversar com ele!

-É o melhor que podemos fazer! –Respondeu Lina, levantando-se.

-Então vamos! –Disse Aiolos, puxando a jovem pela mão.

A boate estava cheia. Um mar colorido gente, o que dificultava e bastante, encontrar qualquer pessoa, mesmo que essa pessoa fosse Aldebaran de Touro. Procuraram e procuram, olhos atentos, mas nada de Milo. Foi então que cruzaram com MDM.

-Gio! –Chamou Aiolos, antes que o italiano adentrasse numa porta aos fundos, num cantinho pouco iluminado. –Viu o Milo?

-Milo? –Indagou o italiano voltando-se para trás, vendo o casal de mãos dadas. –Acredito, que vocês não estejam muito interessados nisso não é mesmo? –MDM sorri maroto, de forma que Lina corou instantaneamente.

-É sério. Viu o Milo? –Indagou Aiolos, mais uma vez.

-Vi e se me permitem um conselho... Não o procurem hoje! Digamos que ele já teve _o bastante_, essa noite...

Aiolos e Lina se encaram compartilhando o mesmo sentimento. Culpa.

Apesar de achar que Milo merecia uma lição, depois de ter empatado um bocado a vida deles dois e de ter "planejado" dar o troco de alguma forma essa noite, no fundo, Aiolos sabia que não conseguiria fazer isso...

O que havia acontecido, fora um deslize, sem premeditação alguma. Sabia que Milo estava ali, que voltaria e que poderia presenciar a cena, mas não havia planejado aquilo e agora essa estranha sensação de culpa o estava consumindo, só não sabia explicar porque.

**_-Giooo... Vem logo!_** –Um uníssono de vozes femininas vindo do _cantinho escuro_, acompanhado de risinhos chegou ao ouvido de ambos.

-Já vou, meninas! –Gritou o italiano voltando-se para a porta atrás de si e depois voltou a fitar o casal. –Enfim, esqueçam o Milo por hoje! Agora, dêem-me licença... O **_dever_** me chama! –Um sorriso maroto brotou nos lábios do italiano, que pôs uma das mãos sobre o peito de forma respeitosa, como numa reverência, antes de se afastar.

-Era o Milo... –Sussurrou Lina. –E agora?

-Agora... –Aiolos voltou-se para a expressão aflita da jovem. –Faremos o que o Gio disse. Por hoje, esqueçamos do Milo! Amanhã, amanhã falaremos com ele. Tudo bem?

-Claro, amanhã...

-Quer ir pra casa? –Indagou o sagitariano ao ver pela expressão da jovem, que a noite havia acabado.

-Quero.

_**Continua...**_

_E aí, gostaram? Espero que sim e, por favor, se puderem me deixem um coment, please? A opinião de vocês é **muito**, mas **muito**, **importante** pra mim, vocês num sabem **o** quanto! ._

_Obrigada a todos que tem acompanhado essa fic, em especial a **The Blue Memory**,_ **Lillith 06** e **Nina Neviani** que comentaram o capítulo passado! Ah, e tb a **Dama 9** que não comentou aqui, mas que não deixou de me dar a sua opinião! Valew meninas!

_Bjus e ateh a próxima! ._


	5. Chapter 5

_Olá, tudo bom?_

_Espero que sim! _

_Ai vai mais um cap. espero que gostem! _

**-OO-XXX-OO-**

**Capítulo 5: Colocando os pingos nos "is"**

_As mulheres sempre se jogaram em sua cama, satisfaziam a todos os seus caprichos e muitas vezes se apaixonavam por ele, mas..._

Um suspiro triste escapou dos lábios do cavaleiro.

_Por que, justamente, **ela**, não devotava fagulha que fosse, do seu amor para ele? _

Havia dormido no sofá, estava todo dolorido, mas ainda sim não conseguia se levantar dali. Os olhos azuis fitavam fixamente o teto numa súplica silenciosa. Queria esquecer tudo aquilo, mas nem mesmo a garrafa vazia de whisky tombada no chão, fora capaz de tal proeza. Jamais pensou que fosse se sentir assim por uma mulher, mas _ela... _

Gostava dela. Gostava, como nunca havia gostado de uma mulher, mesmo que a princípio, ela também tivesse sido, _mais uma, _entre tantas, das quais havia desejado ter em sua cama. Não negaria isso. _Mas ela..._ Ela era diferente, especial e desejava muito mais do que tê-la nos braços por uma noite, acima de tudo, tinha o estranho desejo de se sentir _amado_ por ela.

Talvez fosse essa a razão, pela qual sentia-se vazio e preso a esse torpor melancólico. Estava sentido algo que nunca havia sentido antes. A dor de não ser correspondido...

**-OO-XXX-OO-**

Descia as escadarias com vagar. Queria poder adiar o que devia ter feito, há muito tempo. Se o tivesse feito, nada disso teria acontecido, mas... O que estava feito estava feito. Não poderia mudar o passado, entretanto, o presente e o futuro ainda estavam em suas mãos e cabia a ele, não errar novamente.

Havia deixado uma Lina desapontada no templo de Athena a noite passada. Mal se despediram. Havia estragado a sua noite, a dela, e por conta de uma bobagem, o simples fato de não dizer a verdade, estava prestes a perder um amigo. Sim, amigo, com todos os seus defeitos, mas ainda sim, _seu melhor amigo..._

_Realmente a noite passada não havia sido as melhores._

Aiolos suspirou, como que tomando forças e por fim adentrou a Casa de Escorpião...

**-OO-XXX-OO-**

**No templo de Athena...**

Mirou-se no espelho, enquanto as mãos hábeis tratavam de prender os longos cabelos num nó próximo à nuca. Nem mesmo o barulho da água cristalina vertendo da torneira aberta, parecia fazê-la despertar de seus pensamentos. Juntou as mãos como numa concha, enchendo-a de água e levou-as até ao rosto pálido, mas ainda sim, sua expressão não se tornou melhor. Havia demorado a pegar no sono a noite passada e isso havia deixado marcas no rosto de porcelana.

"_Como pude ter feito aquilo? Ele... Ele, não merecia isso...". _

Lina voltou até o quarto e sentou-se sobre a cama. Os grandes e inexpressivos orbes esmeraldas, imediatamente pousaram sobre o criado. O botão de rosa cor de sangue que ali repousava, só a fazia sentir-se ainda mais culpada do que já estava. Precisava falar com ele.

**-OO-XXX-OO-**

-E o Saga? Conseguiu falar com ele ontem? –Indagou Saory, que estava sentada ao lado de Kanon, tomando o café da manhã. –Me desculpe, esqueci de te perguntar isso ontem...

-O que você acha? –Indagou Kanon, servindo-se de um copo de suco. –Olha, eu já tentei de tudo, mas sempre que tento uma aproximação, ele se esquiva, literalmente foge de mim, como se eu fosse a próxima _Reencarnação de Hades... _

Saory não contem um sorriso diante da comparação:

-Meu amor, Saga realmente não está nada bem desde que, ele e Marin terminaram, mas...

_-Mas?_ –Indagou Kanon, voltando-se para a Deusa. –Foi tudo culpa dele, eu sei. Não tiro a razão da Marin em não querer voltar com ele, afinal o que ele queria? Que ela se jogasse nos braços dele, depois de tudo o que ele fez? Enfim, mas o fato é que, essa _obsessão_ dele pela Marin, já está passando dos limites...

-Eu e Shina já tentamos falar com a Marin também, mas assim como o seu irmão, ela foge do assunto. No entanto... –Saory pondera com um olhar vago. –Sinto que ela ainda gosta dele. Ela, só está magoada e cabe ao Saga, reverter essa situação.

-É o que eu penso. Só que se ele continuar se esquivando, fugindo ao invés de encarar a realidade, ele só vai conseguir afastá-la ainda mais, e aí sim ela vai desistir de ter qualquer coisa com ele. Puxa vida, como é que o Saga pode ser tão... –Kanon suspira desanimado. –Acredita que até agora, ele não encara o Aiolia direito?

-Mas eles já não conversaram sobre o que houve? –Indagou a Deusa servindo-se de uma torrada.

-Já, mas acho que se deparar com Aiolia e Shina juntos, ver o Aiolia literalmente babando por causa do filho, deve ser como uma espécie de _"indireta direta"_, esfregando na cara dele o quanto ele foi idiota, ao pensar que a Marin estava interessada no Aiolia e vice e versa. Como sabemos, aquela noite em que ele viu a Marin na casa o Aiolia, ela só estava tentando ajudar, fazer com que o Aiolia enxergasse o erro que estava cometendo deixando Shina partir do Santuário. Sabe, às vezes acho que o Saga nasceu sob a constelação errada... –Kanon sorri meio que de esguelha. "_Talvez houvesse outro "pato" entre as constelações..."._ –Como é que podemos ser irmãos **e **gêmeos, e ao mesmo tempo tão diferentes?

-Isso é verdade... –Saory sorri. –Vocês são bem diferentes nesse aspecto, mas é o que dizem, gêmeos podem ser iguais fisicamente ao ponto de serem confundidos, mas a personalidade de cada um é sempre uma particularidade a parte.

-Por acaso, alguma vez você já me confundiu com o Saga? –Indagou Kanon arqueando a sobrancelha, enquanto observava a Deusa se entreter com o pote de geléia. –Espero que não...

-Bobo... –Saory sorri ao ver o geminiano mudar de expressão. –Jamais confundiria vocês dois! Sabe, você tem **_algo _**que o Saga não tem...

-Ah, é... O que? –Indagou o geminiano pensativo.

-O meu coração... –A Deusa aproxima uma das mãos do rosto do cavaleiro, numa suave carícia. –Posso sentir o meu coração pulsar mais forte, quando sinto que está por perto, e isso, eu não sinto por mais ninguém.

-Sério é? –Indagou o geminiano, enquanto um sorriso de satisfação tomava conta de seus lábios.

-Sério... –Sussurrou a Deusa, sentindo-o aproximar-se.

-Também te amo, _minha Deusa! _–Disse o geminiano aproximando-se dos lábios da Deusa, mas antes que os tocasse algo lhes chamou a atenção...

_-Bom, dia!_ _Ah, me desculpe, eu não... Ah, perdão! _–Lina havia acabado de chegar e estava um tanto desconcertada por atrapalhar chamego da prima.

-Bom dia, Lina! –Respondeu Kanon com a maior naturalidade do mundo, voltando a tomar o café, _já Saory..._

-Que isso minha prima, não precisa pedir desculpas! –Disse a Deusa, sentindo um leve ardor nas bochechas e logo tratou de mudar de assunto. –Acordou cedo Lina. Não te vi chegar ontem à noite, mas e aí como foi?

-Não muito bem... –Disse a jovem aproximando-se com um olhar triste.

-E por quê? –Indagou a Deusa.

-Por que... –Disse a jovem, mas não prosseguiu.

-Bem, se for por minha causa... Já estou de saída. –Disse Kanon, levantando-se da mesa diante da hesitação da moça em falar.

-De forma alguma, não se preocupe! –Disse Lina prontamente fazendo um sinal para que Kanon ficasse. –Não há problema algum que você esteja aqui. É que, ontem o Milo...

_-Milo?_ –Indagou Kanon, arqueando a sobrancelha. –Aquele pervertido, já deu algum fora pelo visto...

-Kanon! –Repreendeu a Deusa, ao ver o sorriso debochado nos lábios do namorado.

-Não é a primeira vez que ouço alguém chamando o Milo assim, mas sabem... –Disse Lina. –O "pervertido da noite" não foi o Milo...

-Como? –Indagaram Saory e Kanon ao mesmo tempo.

-Fui eu... –Disse Lina, baixando os olhos. –Fui eu quem se comportou de forma nada descente. Enfim, pra encurtar a história, eu saí com o Milo ontem, como vocês sabem, mas depois o Aiolos chegou e... –A jovem corou feito um tomate, antes de prosseguir. –Nos beijamos e acho que o Milo viu. Estou angustiada Saory! Ele é meu amigo e eu não queria que as coisas tivessem sido assim...

-Então quer dizer que o _Milo...?_ –Indagou Kanon após o desabafo da jovem, se divertindo com a idéia de imaginar como seria um _escorpião de chifres..._

-Kanon! –Disse Saory, repreendendo o geminiano mais uma vez, ao ver um sorriso meio que de esguelha tomar conta dos lábios do namorado, que apenas sorriu, enquanto ela voltava as atenções para a prima. –Olha Lina, acho que você deve conversar com o Milo, e o Aiolos também. Vocês devem esclarecer as coisas.

-Eu sei, estou indo falar com o Milo agora.

-Entendo, mas tome o café da manhã primeiro, você ainda não comeu nada...

-Depois eu como alguma coisa Saory... –Disse Lina pegando um copo de suco sobre a mesa e tomando um pouco do líquido ali contido, na esperança de que com isso o nó que tinha na garganta se desprendesse. No entanto, como previra, nada aconteceu. Simplesmente não conseguiria comer. –Estou descendo até a casa do Milo, se o Aiolos aparecer, eu...

-Não se preocupe, eu falo pra ele. –Disse a Deusa.

-Obrigada! –Disse Lina voltando-se pra sair.

-Espera... –Disse Kanon, aproximando-se da jovem. –Desço com você! Preciso falar com meu irmão...

-Boa sorte! –Sussurrou a Deusa. –Para os dois...

-Obrigada! –Disse a jovem, se afastando com o geminiano.

**-OO-XXX-OO-**

**Em Escorpião...**

Milo por fim parecia ter arrumado coragem o suficiente para se levantar do sofá. Havia bebido demais e sentia o cheiro da bebida impregnado em seu corpo, algo sem dúvida, nem um pouco agradável. Um bom banho quente lhe faria bem, e acima de tudo, um _"maravilhoso" café ao estilo Kamus... Forte e sem açúcar._ Isso sim, o faria sentir-se melhor, pensou, enquanto involuntariamente fazia uma careta de desaprovação.

Desabotoava os botões da camisa amarrotada enquanto seguia até o banheiro, mas parou de súbito ao sentir a presença de alguém dentro do templo. Não precisaria voltar-se para trás para saber quem era...

-O que faz aqui?

-Precisamos conversar. –Disse Aiolos, aproximando-se com cautela.

-Não temos nada pra conversar! –Respondeu Milo.

-Temos sim, sobre ontem, eu...

-Não precisa dizer nada! –Vociferou Milo, por fim voltando-se para trás. –Eu vi e o que vi, já foi o suficiente. Não preciso que me conte os detalhes...

-Detalhes do que? –Indagou o sagitariano, deslizando as duas mãos demoradamente pelos cabelos até pousarem sobre o pescoço, deixando que um suspiro com igual desalento lhe escapasse dos lábios. _Mal sabia Milo, que a sua noite não havia sido das mais agradáveis também._ –Sabe o que fizemos depois que sentimos a sua presença? Saímos atrás de você, procuramos por você...

-Não preciso da pena de vocês... –Respondeu seco.

-Não é pena! Mas nos sentimos culpados pelo o que aconteceu... Me desculpe, Milo! Não queria ter feito aquilo. Confesso que até pensei em te dar o troco por todas as vezes que você me atrapalhou com a Lina, mas... Entenda, eu gosto dela.

_-Gosta dela?_ –Indagou Milo, aproximando-se, cortando rapidamente o espaço entre eles até ficar meio palmo de distância de Aiolos. –E será que não passou pela sua cabeça, que **_eu_** _também_ pudesse estar gostando dela?

-Você nunca se apegou a ninguém, por quê com ela seria diferente? A sua ligação, com as mulheres sempre se resumiram a uma noite. Pra você, elas nunca foram mais do que, troféus, apostas, que terminavam no dia seguinte... Nem mesmo o nome delas, você se recordava no dia seguinte, vamos, admita Milo! –Exasperou Aiolos. –Agora me diga, por quê, com ela, você desejaria ter algo mais do que uma noite na sua cama? Por que Milo? Diga-me por quê?

_-Por que?_ –Disse Milo, balançando a cabeça, como se tentasse conter a fera dentro de si. –Porque eu a AMO, droga! –Vociferou, com um brilho molhado nos olhos e se afastou. –Será que não era óbvio isso? Eu me apaixonei por ela...

-Milo... –Aiolos não esperava ouvir isso. Já havia percebido que Milo devotava um sentimento especial por Lina, mas não algo tão forte. Estava estático, não tinha o que dizer diante daquele assustador silêncio.

-Vá embora! –Disse Milo caminhando ate o sofá e sentando-se, ficando de costas para o amigo.

-Milo, eu... Me perdoe! –Disse Aiolos e depois saiu. Não havia mais o que fazer, só esperar. Esperar que a poeira se assentasse.

**-OO-XXX-OO-**

Lina descia as escadarias junto de Kanon jogando conversa fora, até que chegaram em Sagitário. Na entrada do templo, jazia o sagitariano sentado no chão, as pernas levemente dobradas, onde ambos os braços repousavam preguiçosamente, tendo como apoio a enorme pilastra atrás de si. Aiolos lançava um olhar vago na direção das enormes escadarias que ligavam Sagitário a Escorpião, e nem ao menos parecia notar a presença de ambos.

-Oi!

-Lina? –Indagou Aiolos, levantando de súbito, ao ouvir aquela voz suave às suas costas. –Você... precisamos conversar...

-É... –Respondeu jovem timidamente.

_-Haham, bem... _–Pigarreou Kanon._ –Oi e tchau! To sobrando, eu sei... _–Disse o geminiano num sorriso antes de se afastar. O amigo parecia hipnotizado pela imagem da jovem a sua frente.

-Ah, oi, Kanon... E, tchau! –Disse Aiolos, por fim percebendo a presença do geminiano, sentindo-se um tanto desconfortável com a situação... _Como é que não vira o amigo ali?_ –Me desculpe, eu...

-Que, isso, eu sei que ela é mais atraente do que eu... Pelo menos aos seus olhos é claro. Não o culpo de olhar pra ela e não pra mim! –Disse o geminiano abrindo um enorme sorriso ao ver o amigo e Lina ficarem completamente sem jeito, com a diferença que, Aiolos não tinha as bochechas iguais ao do "pikachu". –Até mais, estou indo falar com o Saga! –Disse Kanon por fim descendo as escadarias.

-Até! –Responderam.

-E aí, como você está? –Indagou Aiolos ainda meio sem jeito.

-Bem. –Respondeu Lina.

-Fui falar com o Milo... –Começou Aiolos, com cautela.

-E?

-Digamos que... –Aiolos pondera, deslizando uma das mãos pelos cabelos. –Não tivemos uma conversa lá muito agradável...

-Ele está bem? –Indagou a jovem, preocupada.

-Sim, acho que sim, mas levará um tempo pra ele assimilar as coisas.

-Entendo, mas será que ele está com raiva de mim?

-De você? –Indagou Aiolos e um certo trecho da conversa _não muito agradável_, que havia tido com Milo, imediatamente veio em sua mente: _"Eu a amo..."._ –De você não, mas acho que, de mim, sim...

-Aiolos... –Suspirou a jovem. –Não queria que as coisas tivessem sido assim, não queria que vocês dois brigassem e por minha causa. Olha, eu vou descer até lá e vou tentar conversar com o Milo...

-O que? –Indagou Aiolos. A possibilidade de deixar Lina a sós com Milo, não era nem um pouco agradável, ainda mais agora que sabia do sentimento dele para com ela. –Mas, Lina...

-A culpada de tudo isso fui eu, então, cabe a mim reverter essa situação. Não quero que a amizade de vocês acabe assim, e muito menos por minha causa. Te prometo, que depois que conversar com o Milo, que acertarmos as coisas, eu passo aqui pra conversarmos, tudo bem? –Indagou a jovem, aproximando-se e tocando com suavidade o rosto do cavaleiro. –Eu prometo! –Sussurrou aproximando os lábios dos dele, beijando-o levemente antes de se afastar.

-Está bem, vou te esperar... –Sussurrou Aiolos, enquanto a jovem descia as escadas.

**-OO-XXX-OO-**

Oláaaa? Milo...? –Chamou Lina, em frente ao Templo de Escorpião avisando a sua chegada, mas... Nada. O templo parecia vazio.

Não tendo reposta, a jovem adentrou a penumbra gélida do templo e caminhou até chegar à sala, que não estava muito arrumada, por assim dizer. Roupas jogadas no sofá e também sobre o tapete, onde jazia esquecida uma garrafa vazia de whisky. Havia manchas da bebida espalhadas por ali...

Sem dúvida, a forma pouco harmoniosa em que se encontrava a sala era uma prova incontestável de que o seu anfitrião, não estava nada bem, o que só a deixava ainda mais angustiada.

-Milo? –Indagou, mais uma vez não tendo reposta. _Talvez, ele não estivesse ali, pensou. Talvez, fosse melhor voltar uma outra hora... _

Já estava se voltando para sair, mas, algo lhe chamou a atenção... _A estante._

Quem visse a estante, jamais diria que ali residisse um Santo Guerreiro, pertencente a elite Dourada de Athena e sim, um **menino**...

Miniaturasde carros. Na estante havia miniaturas de carros, uma Ferrari amarela e um Porche. Certamente haviam mais, tinha certeza disso, pois o irmão tinha o mesmo hoby e Lina sabia muito bem como era isso... _Um colecionador não se contentaria com apenas dois itens._ Seus olhos continuaram a vagar e Lina sorriu, ao deparar-se com outro item... Um _vídeo game_. Incrível como o irmão e Milo tinham gostos parecidos. _Que fossem tão parecidos._ Estava entretida com a descoberta do _garoto de escorpião_, quando seus olhos se depararam com algo singelo, porém encantador, um porta-retrato. No outro lado da estante, onde ficava uma espécie de barzinho com as bebidas, havia um porta-retrato com uma foto, onde todos os Dourados apareciam e pelas vestes à rigor, certamente havia sido tirada numa festa.

Milo e Aiolos apareciam lado a lado, abraçados e rindo. Os amigos de sempre, amigos que por _**sua **causa_ estavam sem se falar... A jovem suspirou desanimada e depois apertou os olhos, tentando enxergar melhor. Só agora havia notado _algo,** diferente**_, na foto...

"_Shaka estava de chifres?"._ Sim estava, concluiu abaixando-se para ver melhor. _O autor da gracinha? Um Milo que exibia um sorriso infantil e maroto ao mesmo tempo. _Lina não conteve um sorriso diante da cena, repousando os dedos sobre a moldura numa suave carícia. Realmente, Milo ainda era um garoto.

**-OO-XXX-OO-**

"_- Estranho... Pensei ter ouvido alguém me chamar. –Pensou enquanto seguia até o corredor. –Bobagem! –Disse balançando a cabeça, tentando afastar os recentes e absurdos pensamentos. –Lina? O que ela estaria fazendo aqui, **idiota**? Ela está lá com aquele paspalho do Aiolos!"._

No entanto, algo o incomodava e Milo seguiu até a sala. Algo o atraía até lá e não era a vontade ou necessidade de arrumar toda aquela bagunça...

A passos lentos e sorrateiros como os de um felino, ele caminhou e assim que chegou a sala, a cena que teve diante de si, o deixou completamente estático. _**Ela** estava... Ali? Em sua casa? Não era alucinação, devaneio... Era ela, Lina. _

Ela estava de costas, inclinada em frente a estante e parecia não ter percebido a sua presença. Os longos cabelos alaranjados deslizavam pela curva suave de seu pescoço, deixando as costas livres.

A jovem que usava uma calça jeans e uma regata branca, que havia subido diante da pequena inclinação, mal sabia que estava deixando a mostra um _segredo... _Algo _bem_ _peculiar _e que os olhos azuis do escorpião não conseguiam deixar de olhar... Uma delicada e pequena borboleta colorida, tatuada logo a cima do quadril no lado esquerdo do corpo.

_- Lina? –Indagou Milo. Ainda lhe custava acreditar que a imagem a sua frente fosse real._

_- Milo? Ah, meu Deus... Ahm... Perdão, eu ai... _

A reação da jovem era algo difícil de se explicar... _Surpresa? Assustada? Pálida? Corada?_ Talvez tudo ao mesmo tempo, assim que se voltou para a voz masculina atrás de si, deparando-se com ninguém mais ninguém menos que Milo, só que... _Só de toalha._

- Por Zeus! Me desculpe... Você se machucou? –Indagou Milo, que estava atrás do sofá, dando a volta e aproximando-se da jovem, que havia derrubado o porta-retrato.

- Ah, eu, não, me desculpe eu não sabia e... –Balbuciou Lina, que nem ao menos havia percebido o que ocorrera, só agora, ao sentir o sangue escorrer pelo pequeno corte em uma das mãos.

- Perdão, eu... Estava no banho e... Espera, já volto! –Balbuciou Milo, ao ver **o** tamanho desconcerto da jovem que fitava o chão com a face completamente rubra. Só agora, havia percebido **_como _**estava "vestido". _Talvez fosse impressão sua, mas sentia seu (o dela) corpo tremulo... _Certamente pelo corte, pensou ele. –Vou me trocar, mas espere que venho te ajudar com esse corte. Por enquanto, estanque esse sangue com isso! –Disse o escorpião, pegando a camisa sobre o sofá e entregando a jovem, indicando-lhe o mesmo para que se sentasse.

- Claro, eu... Não se preocupe, obrigada! –Balbuciou Lina, enrolando a camisa sobre o corte e sentando-se enquanto Milo se afastava. _Sem dúvida esse era o momento mais constrangedor de toda a sua vida..._

_**Instantes depois...**_

Estavam ambos em silêncio, sentados no sofá, enquanto um Milo já vestido e munido de uma caixinha de primeiros socorros, tratava de cuidar do ferimento causado por _ele_, de certa forma. Desde o ocorrido não haviam trocado uma palavra que fosse, somente uma troca olhares vez ou outra quando a jovem emitia um fraco gemido de dor, enquanto ele tratava de lhe fazer o curativo.

- Pronto! –Disse Milo, fechando as mãos sobre a da jovem e por fim quebrando o silêncio. –Terminei! Me perdoe Lina, eu não sabia que você estava aqui e...

- Esquece Milo, não foi culpa sua e sim minha por entrar sem esperar que você me atendesse, me perdoe e... –Lina faz uma pausa, enquanto os orbes verdes se voltavam para o chão. –Olha, sobre ontem, eu...

- Não precisa dizer nada... –Disse Milo se afastando e recostando no sofá. –Eu sei que você gosta do Aiolos...

- Bem, eu... –Balbuciou a jovem corando novamente. Não esperava que ele fosse tão direto.

- Eu sei, sempre soube... Desde o inicio, mas...

- Me perdoe Milo! Eu, realmente não queria ter feito aquilo e...

- Por favor, me deixe terminar de falar, eu preciso! –Pediu Milo aproximando-se novamente. –Eu sempre soube que você e o Aiolos tinham um sentimento especial um pelo outro, eu sentia, eu via isso, mas desde que eu te conheci que você não sai da minha cabeça... Eu sonho com você, penso em você o tempo todo. Você está aqui e aqui... –Disse Milo, apontando a cabeça e depois o peito. –Você despertou em mim algo que mulher alguma havia conseguido despertar... Me apaixonei verdadeiramente por você!

- Milo, eu... –Sussurrou Lina, baixando os olhos.

- Não precisa dizer nada, já disse! –Disse Milo, aproximando-se da jovem e acariciando com ternura o seu rosto rosado, "obrigando-a" a fitá-lo. –Eu sei que você não sente nada por mim, mas saiba que... Eu gosto de você! Muito mais do que isso, eu...

- Milo, por favor, não torne isso mais difícil do que já esta sendo pra mim... –Sussurrou segurando a mão dele em sua face. –Eu gosto de você, mas...

- Mas não da mesma forma que gosta do Aiolos... Eu sei. –Completou com um olhar triste. –Olha não se preocupe, prometo que não vou mais atrapalhar a vida de vocês, que vou me manter longe...

- Milo... –Suspirou Lina. –Nem eu mesma, sei o que Aiolos e eu temos, mas mesmo que fiquemos juntos, isso não é motivo pra que você se afaste da gente. Somos seus amigos, e gostamos muito de você. Amigos gostam de estar juntos, de conversar, rirem juntos. Eu adoro estar com você, não quero que se afaste de mim...

- E acha que o Aiolos também deseja isso? Que eu fique perto de vocês? Ou melhor, que eu fique perto de você? –Disse Milo, voltando a se recostar no sofá. –Acredite, ele não...

- Espera! –Cortou Lina. –Isso quem decide sou eu, com quem eu quero ou não manter amizade. Isso não depende da vontade do Aiolos ou de qualquer outra pessoa e sim de mim! Mas, ouça, você está enganado quanto ao Aiolos, ele, gosta você como eu gosto e talvez até mais, já que são amigos há mais tempo. Não deixe que a amizade de vocês se perca dessa forma... –A jovem abaixou a cabeça, constrangida. –Não quero que vocês briguem por _minha _causa! Estou me sentindo muito mal por isso...

Alguns instantes de silêncio se passaram, antes que Milo voltasse a falar:

- Está bem, você tem razão... Afinal, não é culpa do Aiolos que você goste dele, eu bem sei, agora que não escolhemos por quem devemos nos apaixonar e... –Disse Milo, mas cortou a linha do pensamento ao ver a jovem corar novamente. –Enfim, amigos são eternos e espero que você também possa ser um desses amigos, ou melhor, amiga. –Disse enquanto um sorriso encantador brotava em seus lábios. –Me perdoa?

- Pelo que? Sou eu quem lhe devo desculpas...

- Não. Sou eu. Por ter sido tão chato ultimamente, por atrapalhar a sua vida, e... Não diga que não atrapalhei, porque eu sei que sim! –Disse Milo, sorrindo ao ver a jovem abrir a boca para argumentar. –Você só seguiu o seu coração. Não se sinta culpada por isso! Amigos?

- Amigos! –Sorriu a jovem e num impulso "jogou-se" nos braços do cavaleiro, enlaçando os braços em seu pescoço, num abraço caloroso como costumava fazer com o irmão mais velho, mas que deixou Milo sem reação por alguns instantes. –Você não sabe o quanto isso me deixa feliz!

- Olha... –Disse Milo, que havia retribuído o abraço, meio sem jeito. –Eu não sou, digamos, muito habilidoso na cozinha, mas... Aceita tomar o café da manhã comigo? Café eu te garanto que sei fazer!

- Claro, adoraria, mesmo porque, ainda não comi nada! –Respondeu a jovem afastando-se e sentando sobre as pernas.

- Está certo! –Disse Milo se levantando.

- Milo! –Chamou a jovem.

- O que foi?

- Eu vi que você tem um vídeo game e...

- É tenho... –Disse Milo, passando uma das mãos sobre os cabelos num gesto constrangido. –Mas...

- Se importa se eu usar? Lá no Templo de minha prima não tem e eu... Bom, estou achando falta! –Sorriu a jovem. –Renji e eu jogávamos sempre lá em casa...

- Claro, mas não sei se você vai conseguir... Faz dias, que o "falecido", num dá sinal, não roda nada.

_- Falecido?_ –Indagou a jovem num sorriso, se levantando do sofá e aproximando-se da estante. –Você por acaso já tentou jogar, colocando ele em pé ao invés de deitado?

- Não por que?

- Bom, então, eu acho que, talvez, ele ainda não tenha passado pra uma melhor... –Respondeu a jovem num sorriso divertido, enquanto se abaixava para tentar ressuscitar o "falecido". –Viu, só? Funcionou! Sempre fazíamos isso lá em casa e dava certo... Milo? –Indagou sem se voltar para trás, ainda segurando o aparelho que havia voltado a funcionar. Tinha a estranha sensação, de estar falando sozinha.

- Ahm? O que... Ah sim, claro! Ressuscitado! –Disse Milo, se recriminando mentalmente pelo que estava fazendo antes ser despertado pela voz da moça... _Fitar a pequena borboleta, que mais uma vez, havia ressurgido furtivamente por entre as vestes da mesma._ –Bem, vou fazer um café pra gente já volto! Os cds estão aí, vai jogando enquanto isso!

- Não quer que eu te ajude na cozinha? –Indagou Lina, voltando-se para trás.

- Não precisa, além do que, fui eu quem te convidou pra tomar café! –Disse Milo num sorriso nervoso e se afastando.

- Está bem! –Respondeu a jovem num sorriso inocente, sentando-se sobre o tapete e voltando a se entreter com o vídeo game.

"_Não vai ser nada fácil te ver assim, mas... Vou tentar! Antes tê-la como amiga e perto, do que, longe... –Pensou Milo, lançando um último olhar a jovem sobre o tapete e seguindo até a cozinha. –Droga! Por que eu tinha que, olhar... Ter visto? Não vou esquecer aquela preciosidade tão cedo... –Suspirou, tentando afastar os insanos pensamentos."._

**-OO-XXX-OO-**

_Bom, aqui termina mais um cap.! Espero que tenham curtido ver um Milo meio que... **Diferente**, digamos assim! XD. Adorei moldar esse novo Milo, espero que vocês tb tenham curtido! Gostei tanto, que to quase que torcendo pro Milo ficar com a Lina ao invés do Aiolos... rsrs. Brincadeira! Tadinho do Oros! XD. Mas, enfim como vocês viram, o coração da Lina pertence ao Aiolos e quanto ao Milo... Bem, o que é dele está guardado! _

_Bjus, e obrigada a todos os que estão acompanhando essa fic! _

_Um obrigada especial as meninas q comentaram o cap. passado: **Nina Neviani**,** The Blue Memory e **tb a** Dama 9** que teve a paciência de ler esse cap. e me ajudar com as idéias! Valew mesmo! _

_Ah, antes de ir, um recadinho... **Não deixem de comentar, please?** _

_Obrigada e ateh a próxima! ._


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6: O monstro dos olhos verdes ataca...**

O sol já se ia alto. Sentia os filetes de luz dourada perpassarem por entre as pilastras do templo e tocarem em sua pele como se o acalentassem. Fazia horas que estava ali naquela mesma posição, sentado sobre o chão de pedra, com a cabeça recostada contra o enorme pilar do templo.

_Esperava por ela..._

Lina ainda não havia voltado e Aiolos não sabia, como, havia contido até agora a ansiedade de correr escada a baixo. Metade do dia já havia se passado e, ela, ainda estava em Escorpião... Sentia que ia explodir, tamanha a confusão de sentimentos que o assolavam. Estava ansioso, quase que desesperado, imaginando _"o que"_, estaria acontecendo no templo vizinho...

Ela estava com Milo, _**Milo de Escorpião**... E o pior?_ _Um Milo apaixonado... Entretanto, dar uma de "Afrodite" e ir espiá-la, não seria a melhor coisa a se fazer, mesmo porque, ela, era merecedora de sua confiança. Já Milo... _

Em nome da amizade que tinham, estava tentando não pensar o pior quando o assunto era _"Milo de Escorpião e uma mulher bonita". _Milo necessitava desse novo voto, masO ciúmes o estava corroendo e não conseguia evitar isso.

Fechou os olhos e suspirou. Estava cansado, mas ela prometera voltar e ele que a esperaria...

**-OO-XXX-OO-**

_-Acho melhor eu ir... _

_-Mas já?_

-Já? Estou aqui o dia todo Milo! –Respondeu Lina, enquanto se levantava do tapete. –Olha, só, o tempo passou e a gente nem viu? –Sorriu, entregando o controle do vídeo game. –Obrigada, por tudo, mas agora eu tenho mesmo que ir...

-Obrigada, pelo que? Por ter te recepcionado nessa bagunça, ter lhe servido "miojo" no almoço e ainda por cima lhe causar esse ferimento na mão? –Milo sorri divertido, arrancando um sorriso da jovem. –Eu é que lhe agradeço pela companhia! Há tempos não me divertia como hoje...

-Que bom! Eu também me diverti muito, mas é que eu prometi ao Aiolos que... –Disse a jovem, mas se conteve ao ver sorriso, se esvair dos lábios do cavaleiro. –Milo, está tudo bem mesmo, entre nós três, não é?

-Claro. –Respondeu, enquanto sentava-se desanimado no sofá, sem nem mesmo olhar para a jovem.

-Milo?

-Está tudo bem Lina, não se preocupe! –Disse finalmente se voltando para a jovem. –Aiolos e eu teremos tempo para conversar, mas agora tudo o que ele mais quer, eu tenho certeza, é ver você! Vá sossegada, que depois eu converso com ele. Acredite, á essas horas ele deve estar querendo me fuzilar por prendê-la aqui até agora...

-Milo... –Sussurrou Lina, diante do sorriso divertido do escorpião. –Está bem! Mais uma vez, obrigada! –A jovem sorriu aproximando-se do cavaleiro, segurando o seu rosto entre as mãos e repousando um beijo estalado em sua bochecha, deixando o mesmo, mais uma vez, sem reação. –Até mais!

-Até... –Sussurrou, vendo a jovem dirigir-se até a porta e depois sumir.

Aquele gesto inocente, a forma como ela o tratava, o deixava perturbado. Por mais que dissesse a si mesmo para vê-la como uma amiga, ou pelo menos tentar, isso não era fácil. _Como esquecer, esse sentimento novo, que brotara e agora pulsava em seu peito todas as vezes que se viam? Como esquecer o seu perfume, o toque suave e inocente de seus lábios em sua pele, sem desejar tocá-la também? _–Suspirou, repousando a ponta dos dedos no lado esquerdo da face._ Realmente não era fácil. _

**-OO-XXX-OO-**

Caminhou a passos leves. Não queria acordá-lo. Adentrou o templo e aproximou-se do rapaz sentado no chão. A cabeça pendendo de encontro ao peito e os olhos fechados eram uma prova incontestável, de que estava deveras ressonando.

"_Como pudera tê-lo feito esperar tanto?". _Indagou-se, com uma leve pontada de culpa, enquanto enjoelhava-se próximo a ele e a grande pilastra do templo. Levou os dedos pálidos até a sua testa, no intuito, de retirar uma madeixa acastanhada que lhe caia frente aos olhos e o viu se remexer, mas mantendo os olhos fechados. Obviamente havia se cansado de esperar, pensou Lina, enquanto seus olhos se voltavam para algo no chão. Ao lado dele, havia algumas folhas de papel amassadas, e logo percebeu o porquê disso...

"_Tsuru? Não acredito que, ele, ainda tem isso? E que estava tentando...". –_Indagou-se mentalmente. Um doce sorriso se desenhando nos lábios rosados, ao reconhecer o minúsculo pássaro feito com papel de bala, aquele do dia na praia, repousando em uma das mãos do cavaleiro.

"_Será que devo acordá-lo?". _Pensou, enquanto o admirava dormir, encantada com a recente descoberta, mas uma outra idéia lhe veio à cabeça, ao olhar novamente para as folhas amassadas no chão...

"_Onde será que posso encontrar uma caneta? Claro, já sei onde..."._ –Deu-se a reposta, voltando o olhar para o interior do templo...

_**Enquanto isso... **_

_**Mais, precisamente, do outro lado do mundo...**_

-RENJI! RENJI! Mas aonde foi que se meteu esse moleque? –Indagava-se um homem aparentando pouco mais de cinqüenta anos, esbravejando a todo pulmões, enquanto andava apressado pelos cômodos da enorme casa em que morava.

-Senhor? –Respondeu timidamente uma das empregadas. –Me desculpe, mas acho que seu filho...

-Onde ele está? Ainda não chegou? –Interrompeu, o homem.

-Bem, ele...

-Não, importa! –Cortou, novamente. –Minha filha ainda não ligou? Estou esperando por uma ligação dela.

-Não senhor, faz dias que Lina não liga.

-Bom, se ela ligar, me avise, não importa o que eu esteja fazendo, quero falar com ela, entendido?

-Como, quiser senhor!

-Ah, outra coisa... –Disse voltando-se para a empregada, antes de entrar no escritório. –Tenho negócios a resolver agora, mas informe meu filho que partiremos para a Grécia em no máximo duas semanas, ou quem sabe até antes.

-Pode deixar Senhor! –Respondeu a moça, numa leve reverência, enquanto o patrão fechava a porta do escritório estrepitosamente.

Nesse exato momento um rapaz de cabelos vermelhos e desalinhados, adentrava a porta de entrada da casa:

-Bom dia, Yasu! –Disse o rapaz com um enorme sorriso nos lábios, enquanto se aproximava da jovem empregada. –Como é que você consegue acordar linda, desse jeito?

-Não posso dizer o mesmo de você... –Respondeu a jovem de cabelos verdes, enquanto se esquivava do rapaz que havia tentado abraçá-la. –Está um trapo, e... –Aproximou o rosto do pescoço do mesmo. –Cheirando a perfume barato. Acha, que pode passar as noites com "elas" e os dias comigo? Engana-se... –Sussurrou de cara fechada, dando as costas para o rapaz que sorriu, abraçando-a pelas costas:

-Yasu...

-Pode parar! Hoje, não, e outra... Seu pai estava doido te procurando!

-Meu pai? E por quê? –Indagou afastando-se.

-Bom, talvez seja pra... –Disse a jovem, enquanto um sorriso maroto tomava conta de sua face. –Acertar os detalhes do seu **miai** com o **nakodo**...

-Não brinca com uma coisa dessas! –Disse o rapaz quase saltando de susto e ficando lívido. –Mas, sério algum problema?

-Não, acho que nada grave... –Disse Yasu, enquanto punha-se a limpar o enorme corrimão da escadaria. –Só que, se sua irmã não ligar e hoje, ao invés de duas semanas, seu pai parte hoje mesmo para a Grécia, no intuito de trazê-la de volta para o Japão nem que seja arrastada pelos cabelos. Ele está insuportável, desde que Lina, viajou...

-É, eu sei. E não desiste dessa história de miai, mas se ele pensa que eu, ou que Lina vamos aceitar essa situação, ele está...

**-RENJI!** –Uma voz grave e ríspida chegou ao ouvido de ambos.

-Acho melhor, responder... –Sorriu a jovem, ao ouvir o patrão gritando para o filho. –Ele está no escritório, mas como será que ele percebeu, que você já havia chegado?

-Não sei, mas ninguém me tira da cabeça que essa bola de pêlos tem alguma coisa haver com isso... –Respondeu o rapaz, apontando para o gato persa, que mais parecia uma bola de algodão prateada, caminhando pelo corredor do escritório. –Toda vez que acontece algo do tipo, esse espião de quatro patas tem que estar por perto e...

**-RENJI! **–Bradou a voz do velho Kitsune, mais uma vez.

-To indo... –Respondeu o rapaz caminhando na mesma direção que o gato, e murmurando baixinho: _–Droga... Sermão logo cedo..._

**-OO-XXX-OO-**

_**De volta ao Santuário...**_

Aiolos despertou, imediatamente sentindo o desconforto de ter dormido naquela posição pouco confortável. Endireitou a coluna, olhando para o crepúsculo que já começava a tomar conta do céu, pensando em quanto tempo dormira daquele jeito e é claro, em Lina... _Ela ainda não havia voltado._ Porém, antes que se levantasse ou pensasse numa missão "_caça aos insetos"_, sentiu algo lhe escorregar entre os dedos. Um pequeno pássaro de papel. "_Mas, de onde ele havia surgido?"._ Não precisaria perguntar. Quem mais ali sabia fazer algo assim? _Lina._

"_Ela havia passado por ali, mas... Porque não o chamara?". _–Indagou-se, para instantes depois entender o porquê daquilo...

Pegou o pequeno pássaro nas mãos, e logo viu, escrito com uma caligrafia bordada em ambas as asas, a seguinte ordem:

"_Abra-me!"._

Com cuidado e curiosidade, Aiolos desfez a dobradura da pequena garça, deparando-se com algumas poucas palavras escritas com a mesma letra bordada, no centro do papel amassado:

"_Me desculpe, mas não tive coragem de te acordar... Perdoe-me por ter demorado. Mais tarde, quando acordar, me encontre na vila, lá poderemos conversar melhor..."._

"_Até breve!"._

"_Beijos, Lina."._

"_PS: Vou te esperar naquela praça, você sabe onde... Ah, ia me esquecendo, usei emprestada a sua caneta, aquela, que estava na estante, mas deixei no mesmo lugar."._

"_Lina...". _–Suspirou, guardando o pequeno pedaço de papel no bolso e descendo as escadas o mais rápido possível.

**-OO-XXX-OO-**

Caminhava solitária pelas mesmas ruas de pedra, que hoje estavam menos movimentadas, talvez pelo fato de que em breve a noite cairia. Olhou a sua volta, mas nada. Ele ainda não havia chegado. Foi então que ouviu vozes conhecidas a chamarem:

-Lina?

-Olá!

-Ah, oi! Tudo bom? –Respondeu a moça, voltando-se para as vozes atrás de si, deparando-se com Afrodite e Shina.

-Tudo e você?

-Bem!

-O que faz aqui sozinha? –Indagou Shina.

-Bem, eu...

-Haham... –Pigarreou Afrodite, arqueando a sobrancelha e com um sorriso maroto. –Sozinha? Shina querida, ela deve estar esperando pelo seu cunhadinho...

-Ah, é... Esqueci, desse detalhe! –Sorriu a amazona, ao verem a jovem a sua frente corar ligeiramente num sorriso tímido. –Bom, então estamos te atrapalhando, Lina, acho melhor irmos embora, não é Dido?

-Claro, mesmo porque, acho que já compramos a vila toda... –Sorriu Afrodite, que tinha umas seis sacolas nas mãos, fora mais três que estavam nas mãos da amazona.

-Estavam fazendo compras para o bebê? –Indagou Lina, tocando a barriga da amazona.

-Bom, só se o bebê for o Afrodite... –Shina sorriu divertida, apontando para as sacolas na mão do amigo.

-Ai, querida, você sabe que eu não consigo me conter quando acho algo que me agrada e...

- É sei, o Shura que o diga... –Brincou Shina, com um sorriso malicioso a crispar-lhe os lábios.

-Minha Deusa! –Exclamou Afrodite do nada e levando as mãos à cabeça.

-O que foi Afrodite? –Indagou a amazona, ao ver a expressão do amigo que havia ficado séria de repente.

-Esqueci de ir pegar o **Eros**...

-Eros? –Indagou Lina, confusa. –Eros o Deus...?

-Não. –Respondeu Shina num sorriso. –Eros é o gato persa que o Afrodite comprou hoje... Só que ficamos de pegá-lo depois que terminássemos as compras!

-Ah, bom... –Sorriu a moça. –Não sabia que aqui tinha pet shop. Adoro animais! Meu pai também tem um gato.

-Tem sim querida! Bom, temos que ir lá pegar o meu **filho**, agora, mas... Tu não quer ir com a gente, já que adora animais e seu **_namorado_**, pelo visto vai demorar a chegar?

-Namorado? –Indagou a jovem num leve rubor.

-E não é? –Indagou Afrodite. –Não vai me dizer que...

-Bem, eu... Na verdade, não sei o que nós temos. –Suspirou a jovem.

-Sério? –Indagou Shina.

-É...

-Homens... –Sussurraram em uníssono e revirando os olhos.

-Bom, então, por isso mesmo, vem com a gente! Aí conversamos um pouco e você conhece meu filho... É logo ali na frente e se, ele, chegar a gente vai saber, não é Shina?

-Claro, mesmo porque aqui não é muito grande...

-Ta, certo! To precisando conversar e... Vai ser um prazer conhecer o seu filho! –Sorriu a jovem, acompanhando as "garotas".

Uma meia hora se passou e estavam os três em frente à loja de animais, como se fossem três crianças. Do lado de fora, ambos fitavam os muitos "amigos peludos" que ali se encontravam por de trás da película de vidro. Cães, gatos, coelhos, de tudo um pouco, aves, um verdadeiro "banquete visual" aos que apreciavam uma companhia, como diria Afrodite, _"fofa". _Apontavam com os olhos cintilantes: "ai que lindo"; "e esse então?". Sem dúvida era uma ótima distração, mas onde estava Aiolos? Indagava-se Lina. Até agora, ele, não havia chegado. Afrodite, já havia pego seu "filho" e o pobre bichano, já estava ficando impaciente dentro da caixa, quando por fim, sentiram a presença de mais alguém ali...

-Vocês aqui? –Indagou Aiolos, confuso, assim que se deparou com Afrodite e Shina junto de Lina em frente à loja. Imaginava um encontro com, ela, mas jamais, com a presença do cupido de plantão do Santuário e a cunhada. É, aquilo era um pouco estranho...

-Olá querido! Já estávamos de saída, não é Shina? –Indagou Afrodite, e a amazona apenas consentiu com a cabeça. –Não se preocupe, não vamos atrapalhar vocês dois! Só estávamos fazendo companhia a Lina, já que o **Senhor** **Pontualidade** não chegava logo, mas agora já vamos!

-É que eu... –Balbuciou Aiolos.

-Até, mais! –Disseram Afrodite e Shina se afastando.

-Até! –Responderam.

-Ah, mas se precisarem de ajuda, qualquer coisa, é só me pedirem, ta? Estarei em meu templo!

-Obrigada Afrodite! –Respondeu Lina.

-Bem... Você não ia me esperar na praça? –Indagou Aiolos, assim que viu os amigos se distanciarem.

-Ia, mas, me encontrei com eles e... Adoro, animais! –Respondeu a jovem, voltando-se para a vitrine atrás de si. –Resolvi, passar o tempo aqui, com Afrodite e Shina, já que você ainda não havia chegado. Eles me disseram que saberiam quando você chegasse...

-Pelo cosmo. –Respondeu, completando a frase da jovem. –Mas, fiquei mais de meia hora te esperando lá...

-Me desculpa! Acho que nos distraímos aqui e... –Respondeu Lina, voltando-se para a voz que parecia desapontada atrás de si. –Me perdoe, por tê-lo feito esperar...

-Imagine, isso não foi nada, perto das horas que você passou junto daquele **inseto**, sem me dar notícias...

-O que quer dizer com isso? –Indagou a jovem. Era a primeira vez que ele lhe falava nesse tom estranho.

-O que vocês ficaram fazendo todo esse tempo sozinhos? –Indagou a queima roupa. –Isto está me torturando o dia todo... Foi tempo demais para um "conversa" não acha? –Indagou sisudo, sem conseguir mais conter o sentimento que o estava corroendo.

-Não acredito nisso... –Disse a jovem, balançando a cabeça incrédula. –Está desconfiando de mim, é isso?

-Não... Mas não confio no Milo!

-Dá no mesmo. Como pode desconfiar de mim? Eu fui até lá, por você! Pela amizade de vocês dois...

-Amizade? Milo não é amigo de ninguém, muito menos de uma mulher! Acredite, ele...

-Eu não acredito, que estou ouvindo isso de você... Desde quando você pensa assim? Acho que me enganei e muito a seu respeito. Você não é nem de longe, quem eu pensei que fosse...

-Espera... –Sussurrou ao ver a jovem se distanciar sem olhar para trás. –Eu gosto de você, o que queria? Que eu gostasse de ver a minha...

_-Minha o que?_ –Interpelou a jovem, voltando-se para trás. –O que nós temos, afinal? Nada. Eu, não quero ter nada com alguém que tem um pensamento tão retrograda assim, que pensa que entre um homem e uma mulher não possa haver uma amizade sincera sem demais intenções! Eu gosto do Milo...

-Gosta?

-É claro que gosto! Gosto como se ele fosse meu irmão... Será que não vê, que o que sinto por você é diferente? –Indagou, os olhos verdes marejados, enquanto o cavaleiro se aproximava.

-E o que sente por mim?

-Sentia... Não sinto mais!

-Como?

Dito isso a jovem, se voltou e saiu correndo dali. Estava magoada. Magoada demais. Aiolos deslizou a mão com desalento pelos cabelos, mas nada fez, ou disse. Sabia que a tinha magoado, e estava arrependido por tê-lo feito, mas, simplesmente não conseguiu mais conter aquele sentimento que o estava corroendo. Tinha medo de perdê-la, no entanto, por conta desse ciúmes que ardia em seu peito e que por fim explodira, o seu maior temor se realizou. A perdera, mas não por Milo e sim por si mesmo...

-Droga! O que foi que eu fiz? Aiii... –Exclamou ao sentir um tapa na nunca.

_-O que foi que eu fiz?_ Ainda pergunta? –Indagou Afrodite, aparecendo, sabe-se lá de onde.

-Você não tinha ido embora? –Indagou Aiolos, voltando-se para o amigo, com uma expressão pouco amigável, enquanto massageava o local acertado.

-Estava, indo, mas algo me dizia que deveria voltar, e outra... Como não voltaria depois de ver aquela criatura de cabelos alaranjados passar por nós como se fosse um tufão e com os olhos marejados? Vocês homens são uns insensíveis! –Bufou Afrodite.

-Viu Lina? E ela...?

-Shina a acompanhou, quanto a isso não se preocupe, mas... Que Droga! Por que tinha que brigar com ela? Ter essa crise de ciúmes, ou melhor, de insegurança, se ela só tentou ajudar você e Milo a se entenderem?

-Como sabe disso? E, outra... Queria o que? Que eu adorasse, aplaudisse ver a minha... Vê-la junto daquele inseto pervertido o dia todo, sabendo que ele gosta dela? E depois ouvi-la dizer que gosta dele também? Me poupe Afrodite, por Zeus! –Esbravejou Aiolos.

-Você é cego, ou o que?

- Ahm?

-É surdo também pelo visto! É um mau de vocês, havia me esquecido... Cegos, surdos e muitas vezes mudos! Não sei por que nós ainda nos interessamos por vocês homens... Aff! –Bufou Afrodite mais uma vez, os orbes azuis revirando. –Escuta aqui, ela gosta de você será que não percebe isso?

-Mas também, gosta do Milo...

-Você gosta dela?

-Ahm? Mas é claro que gosto! –Respondeu de prontidão ao ver os orbes azuis faiscando sobre si.

-Então, pára de se comportar como um adolescente enciumado e inseguro! –Esbravejou Afrodite. –Se gosta dela demonstre, e acima de tudo confie nela!

Um enorme silêncio se instaurou entre ambos até Aiolos por fim voltasse a falar:

-Eu estraguei tudo não foi? –Indagou, por fim contendo o monstro do ciúmes dentro do peito.

-Finalmente... –Suspirou Afrodite. –Lentos, mas uma hora pegam, nem que seja no tranco! –Desabafou, enquanto sentava-se no num banco próximo a eles, repousando a caixa que trazia nas mãos sobre as pernas. –Calma, meu lindo, ta tudo bem, é a mãe e esse é o seu tio ciumento, Olos!

-Ahm? Ta doido Afrodite? –Indagou Aiolos, ao ver o amigo falar com a caixa como se fosse alguém real e ainda por cima, dizendo que era tio da mesma...

-Doido? É o meu filho, Eros! –Disse, Afrodite enquanto retirava o pequeno gato persa de um tom perolado de dentro da caixa. –Por sua causa, quase que mato essa coisa linda sufocado!

-Perdão... –Disse, não contendo um sorriso ao se sentar ao lado do amigo que "ninava" o felino como se fosse um bebê. –Mas o que eu faço agora? Ela deve estar...

-Te odiando? –Interpelou Afrodite, os olhos azuis faiscando. –Por ser um idiota machista e insensível? Mas é claro que sim!

-Obrigado pela força Afrodite, estou bem melhor agora... –Ironizou Aiolos, recostando-se no banco.

-Olha, se quer mesmo, que ela te perdoe, primeiro afaste esses pensamentos retrogradas, além do que, você não é assim, eu sei. Segundo, a surpreenda...

-Como?

-Faça-lhe uma surpresa! Seja gentil peça desculpas a ela e... –Afrodite pondera, enquanto colocava o gato de volta na caixa. –Por Zeus, defina o que vocês realmente têm! A pobre estava confusa... Bom, como todas nós ficamos com vocês, mas... Sério, se a quer, se gosta dela, deve provar merecê-la!

-É eu sei, mas... Me ajuda? Você disse que estava disposto a ajudar, lembra?

-Claro, afinal o que seriam de vocês sem um amigo como eu, não é? Lindo, sensível, inteligente e disposto a ajudar quem for preciso, ainda mais tendo amigos tão gostosos feito vocês! Um pouco lentos, e insensíveis às vezes, mas gostosos! –Sorriu Afrodite, tocando o rosto do amigo com subtileza.

-Valeu, mas... Sem melação, Afrodite! –Disse Aiolos, afastando a mão do amigo e se comprimindo contra o encosto do banco.

-Aff! Mas que medo vocês tem de pender pro outro lado, hein? Acho que o único verdadeiramente hetero nesse Santuário, é o gostoso do Shu! Ele não tem medo de mim...

-É, mas sei bem qual é o resultado de não ter "medo" de você... –Aiolos sorri, relembrando os afetos no mínimo, exagerados, do amigo para com o espanhol. –Shura é corajoso, ou melhor, doido! Bom, mas e aí, o que eu posso fazer, quanto a Lina?

-Bom... Já não é muito cedo, em breve vai anoitecer, então, é melhor a gente se mexer querido! Preparar uma surpresa e de reconciliação, não é uma tarefa fácil...

-Aonde vai? –Indagou Aiolos, ao ver o amigo se levantar e começar a andar.

-Onde mais querido? Pedir, um favor ao senhor da loja de animais... –Afrodite lança um olhar terno para a caixa nos braços. –Não posso deixar o meu filho lindo nessa caixa, enquanto ajudo você!

-Ta, certo... Vamos cuidar do seu "filho" primeiro! –Aiolos sorri divertido.

-Ah, obrigado querido! Sabia que fica lindo quando sorri? Lance um sorriso desse a sua lindinha, que ela vai se derreter, ainda mais depois do que vamos preparar pra ela...

-Espero que esteja certo...

-Estou, pode ter certeza! Afrodite o xará da Deusa do Amor, nunca falha, não é mesmo, Eros querido? –Sorriu Afrodite afagando a caixa, enquanto atravessava a rua, sendo seguido por Aiolos.

**Notas:**

"_**O monstro dos olhos verdes...": **Bem, pra quem não sabe, essa foi uma citação do Shakespeare em "Otelo" para definir (descrever) o ciúmes e eu achei que seria um bom título para esse cap! Mas, não se preocupem... Ninguém vai matar ninguém nessa fic! XD rsrs_

_**Miai e Nakodo: **Miai significa "casamento arranjado" em japonês e Nakodo significa "padrinho", o que arranja os pretendentes. Bem, parece estranho, mas dei uma pesquisada e descobri que até hoje há "miais" no Japão, só que com a diferença que hoje em dia os jovens tem o direito de aceitar ou não o pretendente apresentado pelo nakodo.. _

_**Eros: **Deus do Amor Grego, representado como um belo homem de asas e uma aljava nas costas, filho de Afrodite e Ares. Para os romanos ele é conhecido como Cupido, um bebezinho alado e arteiro que fica flechando as pessoas e causando muita confusão com as paixões avassaladoras que causa. Eros casou-se com Psique, uma semideusa (filha de Zeus com uma mortal) pela qual apaixonou-se no momento que fora executar uma vingança imposta pela mãe. (Ta explicado o porquê do Frô chamar o seu bichano de Eros... rs)_

_Mas e aí, curtiram esse cap? Bom, sinceramente eu espero que sim!._

_Não deixem de comentar, please? Vocês sabem que pra mim isso é mais do que **importante**... Querem me ver feliz? **COMENTEM!** rsrsrssrs XD_

_Antes de ir, um agradecimento especial a meninas que comentaram o capítulo passado, **Nina Neviani**, **The Blue Memory** (Seu coment num apareceu mesmo, mas tudo bem! XD rsrs) e a **Dama 9** que sofre com os "pitis" desse site e num consegue postar seu coment, mas nem por isso deixou de me dar a sua opinião! Valew meninas!_

_Ah, obrigada a vcs também, os "incógnitos", mesmo que não deixem coments, valew por acompanharem essa história! Mas já sabem e vale lembrar que... O botãozinho ali embaixo está à disposição de vcs e eu aguardando por um alô! rsrssrsrsrs_

_Bjus e ateh a próxima!. _


	7. Chapter 7

Olá pessoal tudo bom? Espero que sim!

Olha antes de qualquer coisa, gostaria de dizer que dedico esse cap. a minha querida amiga **Dama 9**, que me ajudou demais com esse cap. e o revisou pra mim!

Obrigado, miga, pois sem tua ajuda, acho que esse cap. num saia tão cedo... Bom demorou, mas ia demorar mais sem a sua ajuda... rs

Espero que gostem! .

Ah e Cristy (**The Blue Memory**) num fica brava, que o **"Flechinha"** ainda é seu, ta! rsrsrs

Boa leitura e perdão pela demora em postar!

**-OO-XXX-OO-**

**Capítulo 7: Aishiteru**

Encarou a penumbra do templo por alguns instantes, antes de adentrar a sua enegrecida solidão. O templo escuro era como uma espécie de reflexo de como se encontrava o seu intimo nesse momento. Sentia-se vazio, só, como aquelas frias paredes de pedra. Sentia falta dela...Da sua presença para dar vida a aquele lugar.Caminhou até a sala escura, onde via alguns filetes de luz prateada atravessarem a janela, repousando logo atrás do sofá. O sofá, tudo, ali o fazia lembrar-se dela, deles. Talvez fosse por isso, que passava tanto tempo fora de casa, afinal, as coisas não voltariam a ser como antes.

Repousou a mão com suavidade sobre o encosto do sofá, com um olhar perdido, como se relembrasse algo bom.

Quantas vezes se entregaram às delícias do amor, ali, no sofá, no tapete? Não se recordava, só se lembrava da sintonia que tinham nos braços um do outro, desde a primeira vez que se tocaram, que se amaram, e o sofá, havia sido o começo de tudo. Sentia falta. Falta de suas mãos, seu cheiro, de seu sorriso, que era o bastante para dar um sopro de alegria, de vida ao seu coração. Daria tudo, para receber um sorriso seu...

_**-Até que enfim! Puxa vida, onde se meteu o dia todo?**_

**_-O que? Ahm, KANON?_** –Exasperou Saga, assustando-se com a repentina aparição do irmão, do meio das sombras e derrubando com estardalhaço o vaso que estava ao lado do sofá. –Quer me matar de susto, é isso? –Indagou, sentindo que o coração parecia querer saltar para fora do peito.

-É, eu estava certo... –Disse Kanon, aproximando-se da parede e acendendo a luz. –Acho que você prefere ter uma _conversinha com Hades_ a me ver... Puxa vida irmãozinho, isso é jeito de me recepcionar? De recepcionar o seu querido irmão? –Indagou, com o costumeiro sorriso jocoso a brincar nos lábios.

-Hahaha! Muito engraçado **_irmãozinho_**! –Zombou Saga, que ainda mantinha uma das mãos sobre o peito, se recuperando do susto. –Mas, você tem razão... Acho que seria bem mais agradável ter uma conversinha com Hades, ou quem sabe ter o **_Seiya_** como irmão! Estou indo tomar um banho e depois vou dormir, apague a luz quando sair! –Disse dando as costas para o irmão.

-Até quando vai fugir dela?

-O que? –Indagou Saga, voltando-se para o irmão, que havia voltado a se sentar na poltrona atrás de si.

-Isso mesmo que você ouviu. Até quando vai fugir da Marin? Do sentimento que diz ter por ela, mas que não é o suficiente para que você lute pelo seu amor? Acredite, ela não vai te esperar a vida toda...

-Ora seu... –Exasperou Saga aproximando-se perigosamente do irmão, que sorriu meio que de esguelha ao vê-lo tão alterado.

-Ela, ainda gosta de você... –Disse Kanon, mas agora sério e se levantando do sofá. –Se a ama, lute por ela! Ela só está magoada, e cabe a você, somente a você, desfazer esse desentendimento. Pense bem Saga, eu disse e repito, ela não vai te esperar a vida toda...

Dito isso, Kanon repousou a mão no ombro do irmão num gesto solidário e depois se afastou. Dessa vez, Saga o ouvira, e isso já era um bom sinal, um sinal de que poucas palavras haviam surtido efeito. Não era necessário, ficar mais tempo ali. Não, correndo o risco real de ter uma _conversinha com o Senhor do Submundo _pelas mãos do irmão... Adorava irritá-lo, não negaria isso, mas Saga irritado era um perigo. Não estava nem um pouco afim, de ser mandado para _Outra Dimensão..._

-Obrigado. –Disse Saga, sem se voltar para trás.

-Disponha. –Respondeu Kanon, saindo do templo.

É, talvez as coisas tomassem um novo rumo daqui pra frente.

_**Não muito longe dali...**_

-Tem certeza que isso vai dar certo Afrodite, ou melhor... Tem certeza que ela vai gostar **disso**?

-Mas é claro que vai querido! Quem não gostaria de um mimo desses? Deixe-me terminar de fazer esse laço e estará perfeito! Pronto! Olha só que coisa mais linda? –Indagou Afrodite com os olhos brilhando, ao terminar de dar o laço na caixa de presente, como se houvesse terminado uma obra de arte. –Mas estaria melhor com um laço rosa e...

-Afrodite, eu gosto de vermelho e... Está bom assim, é apenas uma caixa, o importante é que ela goste do conteúdo...

-Tem razão querido, mas não se preocupe, acredite, ela vai adorar! Bom, agora é com você, a minha parte nisso tudo acaba aqui. –Disse Afrodite se levantando do tapete e indo em direção a porta. –Só não se esqueça de levar isso aqui, ou melhor, colocar isso aqui dentro da caixa, afinal deu um trabalho e tanto pra gente conseguir alcançar esse resultado...

-Claro pode deixar! –Respondeu Aiolos olhando para um amontoado de papel no sofá. –Valeu, Afrodite! De verdade, obrigado por tudo!

-De nada querido! –Sorriu Afrodite. –Agora vê se toma um banho e se arruma pra ela, que te garanto, ela simplesmente não vai conseguir resistir...

-Ta certo... –Sorriu Aiolos, observando o amigo desaparecer na porta de entrada do templo. –Que Zeus me ajude...

**-OO-XXX-OO-**

Parou em frente à janela e fitou o céu noturno durante alguns instantes, os orbes esmeraldas fixos no brilho prateado da lua. Noite linda, pensou, pena que não estivesse muito animada para contemplá-la...

Não fora muito cortês de sua parte subir correndo para o quarto e ali se trancar, sem nem ao menos explicar para a prima a causa dos olhos vermelhos e a face marcada. Saory viera atrás de si, indagara sobre o que havia acontecido, mas nesse momento não queria ver ninguém e muito menos conversar. Estava decepcionada, magoada e não queria mais chorar, mas se tentasse explicar o ocorrido sabia da certeza em ter o rosto marcado novamente.

"_Gostava tanto dele... Será que não percebia o quanto? Como pudera ter desconfiado dela, do que sentia por ele?"._

Mais uma vez, tudo, acabava em nada. Estava tão confiante que pela primeira vez, tudo parecia tomar um rumo diferente, e agora isso? Estava acostumada a perder, perder quem gostava, mas não o queria perder...

No entanto, não daria certo, não se ele pensasse daquela forma.

"_Ciúmes de Milo? E por quê?_ _É verdade gostava dele, mas não da forma que ele pensava, e isso fora o que mais lhe magoara. Como é que não percebia a diferença entre o que sentia por Milo e por ele? Aiolos... O que sentia por ele era mais forte do que podia imaginar...". _

Suspirou fechando a cortina. A noite estava fresca, agradável, sentiria aquela brisa fresca atravessar a janela aberta e roçar em seu corpo, acariciar-lhe, até que conseguisse pegar no sono. Quem sabe nos braços do vento conseguiria esquecer suas mágoas...

Trocou o roupão por um pijama curto de seda e levou as mãos até a nuca, enrolando habilmente os longos cabelos num coque, atando-os com um pequeno palito, depois sentou-se sobre a cama e abraçou as pernas de encontro ao corpo emitindo um suspiro cansado. Por mais que tentasse, sabia que não conseguiria dormir tão cedo...

**-OO-XXX-OO-**

-Aiolos, mas... O que é isso? Você...

-Senhorita, me desculpe ter entrado assim, dessa forma, mas... Preciso falar com Lina. Onde ela está? –Indagou Aiolos, ao quase se chocar com a Deusa num dos corredores do templo. Com dificuldade o rapaz tentava "conter" a caixa que quase havia caído de seus braços.

-Bem, ela está no quarto e... Aconteceu alguma coisa, quero dizer, vocês...

-É bem, nós tivemos um desentendimento e... Posso falar com ela?

-Claro fique a vontade! Siga esse corredor, o quarto dela é o último. Boa sorte! –Disse a Deusa num sorriso amigável, vendo o rapaz se afastar

"_O que será que ele tem naquela caixa?"_. Pensou, arqueando a sobrancelha, os olhos azuis fixos na caixa como se com isso pudessem ver através do papel.

Aiolos caminhou ansioso, não se lembrava de ter estado assim nem mesmo diante do mais temível inimigo. Aquela sensação de incerteza, incerteza quanto ao futuro fazia com que se sentisse atravessando o corredor da morte. Temia ter feito mais do que ferir seu coração. Temia ter matado o que sentia por ele por conta de uma bobagem, e que ali no fim daquele corredor recebesse a punição por seu crime. Que ela não aceitasse o seu pedido de desculpas e que tudo estivesse acabado.

Suspirou como que tomando forças e por fim bateu na porta.

-Saory, me desculpe, mas não quero conversar... Me perdoe e...

-Não é a Saory. –Respondeu Aiolos do lado de fora. –Sou eu Lina, por favor, abra, precisamos conversar...

Levantou-se de súbito da cama. _"Ele... Estava ali?"._ Aproximou-se da porta a passos leves, encostando a mão com sutileza sobre a superfície lisa e depois a cabeça. Com os ouvidos atentos esperou que sua voz do rapaz se manifestasse novamente.

-Lina, sou eu, Aiolos, por favor, abra a porta! Precisamos conversar, eu...

-Não temos nada pra conversar! –Respondeu por fim, sentindo seu coração acelerar descontroladamente ao ouvir a voz do rapaz novamente.

-Temos sim, me perdoe, eu fui um idiota e... Eu gosto de você...

-Gosta? Mas acha que eu gosto do Milo, não é? Que estou apaixonada pelo Milo...

-Me perdoe pelo que eu disse. Eu estava com a cabeça quente e... Ai...

-O que foi? –Indagou preocupada, apertando-se mais contra a porta a fim de tentar entender o que significara aquele gemido.

-Seu presente...

-Presente?

-Sim. –Respondeu Aiolos, enquanto tentava segurar melhor a caixa que quase havia derrubado nos braços. –Te trouxe algo...

-O que acha que eu sou? Acha que isso muda alguma coisa?

-Perdão e não entenda mal, é que... Eu não sei o que fazer pra você me perdoar!

-Acredite, com presente é que não vai ser...

-Por favor, abra essa porta... Eu quero conversar com você!

-Vá embora, por favor... –Pediu a jovem, escorregando pela superfície da porta até chegar ao chão. –Não vai conseguir comprar o que sinto por você...

-Lina, eu... –Sussurrou Aiolos. Fora pior do que havia imaginado e o pior? Agora ela achava que queria comprar o seu coração... Afrodite falhara e a tal "surpresa" só piorara a situação.

"_O que faria com **aquilo** agora?"_. Indagou-se, olhando para a caixa. Bom, deixaria ali, afinal era para ela e Afrodite dissera que com certeza absoluta ela adoraria o presente. Quem sabe, estivesse certo, ao menos quanto a isso.

Colocou a caixa no chão e encostou a cabeça na porta a fim de ouvir algo mais vindo dela, mas nada. Suspirou desanimado e depois se afastou. Recebera a sua punição por não ter conseguido controlar o _mostro dos olhos verdes_ dentro de si. Chegara ao fim do corredor da morte.

Longos minutos se passaram.

Do lado de dentro a jovem sentia o coração apertado. Sentia aquele nó subir pela garganta mais uma vez e aquela ardência já conhecida nos olhos aumentar aos poucos. Talvez tivesse sido dura demais com ele, afinal, ele estava arrependido.

Levantou-se levando a mão até a maçaneta e a girou devagar, abrindo a porta lentamente, mas... Com grande tristeza, os olhos verdes se depararam com a parede de mármore a sua frente e nada mais. Ele, já se fora. Foi então que voltando os olhos para o chão deparou-se com uma caixa de papelão branca, atada por um laço de seda vermelho. Um acabamento perfeito. Olhou para os lados e saiu até a metade do corredor, mas ele realmente não estava mais ali. Voltou até a caixa e a pegou sentindo-a um tanto pesada, levando-a para dentro do quarto.

Sentou-se sobre a cama e com curiosidade mirou a caixa, imaginando o que poderia ter ali dentro, foi então que algo estranho aconteceu... A caixa se movera sobre a cama. Sem mais demoras, a jovem desatou o laço retirando a tampa da caixa e seus olhos imediatamente cintilaram diante da descoberta. Um par de orbes dourados a mirava. Sorriu, retirando de dentro da caixa a pequena bola felpuda num tom marfim.

-Que orelhas enormes você tem, Louis! –Disse a jovem, sorrido para filhote de coelho entre as mãos. –Louis... Vou te chamar de Louis, como o meu professor de francês que tinha os olhos como os seus!

Aproximou o pequeno Louis do rosto, apreciando o contato de sua pele com o pêlo bem cuidado e perfumado do coelho. Colocou-o sobre a cama e voltou os olhos esmeraldas para o interior da caixa. Havia mais? Afastou o papel de seda também vermelho, misturado a pétalas de rosas igualmente vermelhas tateando as cegas até encontrar algo em seu interior...

"Tsuru?".

No fundo da caixa havia um pequeno pássaro, com uma das asas levemente roídas. Voltou os olhos para o coelho e sorriu, antes de voltar às atenções para o pássaro de papel novamente.

"Abra-me".

Leu, a mensagem escrita nas asas e atendeu a ordem, ali indicada.

"_O amor é como uma flor rara que nasce na beira de um abismo, mas somente os corajosos se atrevem a correrem o risco de irem até lá colhê-la."._

"_PS: Espero que você me dê a oportunidade de ir buscá-la pra você hoje a noite, no templo de Sagitário..."._

"_Ass: Aiolos."._

"_Aiolos...". _–Suspirou a jovem, os orbes verdes com um brilho intenso. Estava encantada, jamais lhe haviam feito algo assim. E ela o havia mandado embora...

Lançou um olhar para o coelho sobre a cama, a caixa, e depois para o papel em suas mãos. Sem hesitar lançou-se porta a fora, sem nem mesmo se preocupar em como estava vestida. Tinha que falar com ele. Correu pelos corredores do templo, até que se deparou com Saory, que tinha uma expressão atônita no rosto:

-Lina? Você... O que houve? Aiolos e...

-Depois eu explico, perdão Saory...

-Espera... –Como vai sair desse jeito? –Sussurrou a Deusa, ao ver a jovem só de pijama e pantufas correr escada a baixo. Mas já era tarde... –Espero que se entendam...

**-OO-XXX-OO- **

"Droga!". Suspirou deslizando ambas as mãos pelos cabelos. Como queria poder voltar atrás... Ainda poderia tê-la ao seu lado, senti-la, sentir o sabor de seus lábios. Fizera tudo errado, mas... Quem sabe, quem sabe depois... Depois? O plano de Afrodite contava com isso, com a sua paciência, no entanto, não agüentaria esperar. Lembrou-se, do pequeno bilhete, mas... Simplesmente não conseguiria conter aquela ânsia, a ânsia em ter uma resposta.

"Lina...".

Levantou-se de súbito da cama e correu até a porta do quarto abrindo-a com brusquidão. Falaria com ela essa noite, a veria nem que para isso tivesse que arrombar a porta de seu quarto. Mas tão rápido quanto correra até a porta também se estancou diante dela...

-Lina? –Indagou num sussurro quase inaudível ao quase se chocar com a jovem em frente à porta do quarto.

Ali estava ela, linda, fresca, os cabelos alaranjados e revoltos a deslizarem sobre os ombros nus. Um leve rubor tomava conta de ambas as faces a deixando ainda mais encantadora, enquanto o fitava com os grandes orbes esmeraldas no mais completo silêncio. Os lábios entreabertos e a respiração um tanto pesada como se tivesse corrido até ali.

Estaria sonhando? Certamente que sim, pensou Aiolos, e esse sem dúvidas seria o melhor devaneio que tivera em toda sua vida...

Como a mulher magoada com quem trocara poucas palavras através da madeira, poderia estar ali, na sua frente, trajando apenas um ínfimo pijama de seda? Aquilo era surreal demais para ser verdade...

-Lina, eu... –Sussurrou após alguns instantes de silêncio, perdendo-se nos olhos da moça.

-Chio... –Cortou a jovem, mantendo os olhos fixos nos dele enquanto repousava o indicador sobre os lábios do rapaz num pedido de silêncio.

Fechou a porta atrás de si e deslizou ambas as mãos sobre o peito do rapaz, agarrando-se ao tecido de sua camisa. Empurrou-o lentamente, de forma que somente o barulho de seus passos chegavam aos seus ouvidos, até pararem próximos ao leito alvo. Talvez fosse um bom momento para conversarem, exporem seus sentimentos, definirem o que realmente sentiam, mas para isso não era necessário que proferissem uma palavra sequer...

Aproximou os lábios dos dele. Um toque sutil no canto esquerdo de seus lábios, gesto repetido aleatoriamente na curva de seu pescoço entre o maxilar e a orelha e por fim, sobre a pálpebra esquerda.

Seus olhos voltaram a se fitar numa confissão silenciosa, atentos, compartilhando do mesmo sentimento. Um instante de silêncio em que compartilharam apenas o doce ressoar de suas respirações. Se fechassem os olhos poderiam sentir, ouvir, seus corações baterem descompassados mutuamente.

Um sorriso quase imperceptível tomou conta dos lábios do cavaleiro, quando a viu timidamente repousar o indicador no canto direito dos próprios lábios. O estava guiando e com igual doçura, Aiolos, repetiu o gesto feito por ela. Lábios, pescoço e pálpebra, no sentido contrário e fechando o ciclo.

Viram-se refletidos nas pupilas um do outro. Ali naquele momento, só havia eles dois e a ânsia de se sentirem unidos. E tudo fora esquecido, sucumbido no instante em que seus lábios por fim se tocaram.

Uma das mãos do cavaleiro prenderam-se entre as madeixas alaranjadas de forma possessiva, ao mesmo tempo em que deixava que até o mais ínfimo suspiro demonstrasse tudo que sentia. Era um beijo avassalador e apaixonado, que de imediato a surpreendera. Aiolos sempre parecera contido, ainda mais por ser ela a tomar a iniciativa com ele, porem agora demonstrava total controle da situação.

Entreabriu os lábios, sentindo-o aprofundar o beijo. Enlaçando-a pela cintura e colando seus corpos. A língua do cavaleiro acariciava-lhe de forma provocante, sentindo-a estremecer entre seus braços, arrancando-lhe um tímido gemido. Um beijo que selava aquele momento e dizia tudo e ainda algo mais, que tolas palavras não tiveram o dom de fazer...

Buscaram o calor um do outro. Lábios e línguas movendo-se de forma lasciva, exigente e urgente, naquela troca tão intima de sentimentos. Aiolos emitiu um gemido de protesto ao senti-la aos poucos cessar o beijo. Deslizou ambas as mãos sobre o rosto da jovem numa tentativa de tentar mantê-la junto de si, mas a mesma afastou-se lentamente, deixando-o entorpecido, ainda sentindo o gosto de morango entre os lábios.

Da janela aberta o manto de prata se espalhava, cobria os alvos lençóis. Lina aproximou-se do leito ficando de costas para o rapaz. Não havia porque hesitar. Sabia o que queria...

Os orbes verdes do cavaleiro cintilaram ao vê-la delicadamente abraçar os ombros, deixando que as pontas dos dedos afastassem as alças da camisola a única barreira que se interpunha entre eles. O tecido de seda deslizou pelo corpo da jovem, indo parar esquecido e ignorado no chão, agora, ele era o que menos importava. As longas melenas alaranjadas caíram parcialmente pelos ombros ocultando algo bem peculiar, impedindo a completa visão que agora o cavaleiro tinha diante de si.

A luz prateada invadia a janela, iluminando parcialmente a pele alva da jovem, que até agora, parecia-lhe uma miragem. Uma bela e irresistível miragem de um paraíso no meio do deserto.

Aiolos aproximou-se da jovem com um olhar extasiado, que depois da ousadia que tivera abraçava-se, num gesto tímido.

Sorriu. Menina, mulher que aos poucos se revelava em toda a sua essência.

Com a ponta dos dedos, afastou-lhe algumas mexas que caiam sobre o ombro, encontrando os orbes da jovem a lhe fitar. Aproximou os lábios do ouvido da jovem, mas a única coisa que fez, fora aspirar longamente, sentindo a essência de morangos novamente invadir-lhe as narinas. Deixou os lábios tocarem a pele alva de forma casta. Ombros, pescoço, sentindo-a estremecer, no momento que enlaçara-lhe pela cintura e trouxera-a para mais perto de si, envolvendo-a entre o calor de seus braços.

Um tímido gemido escapou dos lábios da jovem, mantendo uma das mãos cobrindo-lhe o corpo, enquanto o outro, fora parar com suavidade sobre a face do cavaleiro.

Os dedos vagaram sutilmente sobre as costas nuas, indo parar na pequena preciosidade, a borboleta colorida tatuada logo acima do quadril. Lina sentiu um arrepio gostoso e involuntário atravessar-lhe o corpo com o gesto.

Sentiu-o se afastar momentaneamente, apenas para retirar a camisa e logo sentiu seu corpo quente contra o seu mais uma vez. A ponta dos dedos do cavaleiro deslizaram novamente de forma suave e delicada pelas costas da jovem, puxando-a lentamente para mais próximo de si. Lina gemeu ao sentir o contato direto com a pele bronzeada e bem talhada do cavaleiro, seu corpo másculo que transpirava desejo. Lânguida entre seus braços sentia os lábios do cavaleiro contra sua pele, torturando-a, brincando. Mordiscou-lhe o lóbulo da orelha, sorrindo satisfeito ao ouvir o longo gemido arrancado dos lábios da jovem.

Aiolos fitou-lhe intensamente nos olhos, estava atento a todos os suspiros e gemidos da jovem, não queria perder detalhe algum daquela noite, que só pelo fato de tê-la tão perto de si, tornara-se a mais especial.

Tocou-lhe o braço que ainda mantinha-se entre eles, com suavidade, deixando os dedos correrem para baixo e para cima, como se lhe pedisse permissão para continuar. Sem que palavra alguma fosse dita, ela abaixou o braço, revelando-se completamente a ele, quando a ultima mexa que jazia sobre seu ombro, fora retirada pelos dedos trêmulos do cavaleiro.

-Nem Afrodite és tão bela; ele falou, com os orbes verdes enegrecidos. Fitando-lhe com um olhar devastador.

Acariciou-lhe as bochechas rosadas e envolveu-a em seus braços, como se quisesse apenas sentir o seu calor e nada mais. Que sentisse o toque de sua pele... Sentiu-a aos poucos se aconchegar em seus braços, se deliciando com o contato dos seios rijos pressionados contra o seu corpo, os quais desejava ardentemente tocar, sentir, saborear... Mas não tinha pressa.

Sentiu os braços fortes a retirarem do chão e não ofereceu resistência. Seu corpo roçou o dele de forma irresistível, enquanto rumavam até a cama. Realmente não necessitavam de palavras, a linguagem de seus corpos era a mais perfeita e completa que qualquer forma de expressão... Mãos e lábios, vagando, buscando mais e mais.

A jovem arqueou de prazer, ao senti-lo tocar-lhe o seio esquerdo que parecia ter sido feito perfeitamente para que suas mãos o tocassem; ele pensou.

Lina sentiu-se entorpecida e inebriada no momento que os lábios úmidos e quentes do cavaleiro partiram da curva do pescoço numa trilha ardente, como se esse simples toque a pudesse queimar, indo tocar-lhe o seio de forma ousada, não demorando-se muito ali, distribuindo as mesmas atenções ao outro. Aiolos deslizou a língua sobre aquela área sensível, percorrendo toda a extensão daquela tez suave com os lábios entreabertos, ouvindo com satisfação os gemidos de prazer da jovem, que agora de olhos fechados, agarrava-se fortemente aos lençóis imersa em tantas sensações recém descobertas.

Desceu até o ventre liso. A tez pálida e perfumada da jovem era irresistível. Sentiam ambos os corpos em brasas e nem perceberam quando ficaram completamente livres das roupas.

Continuou a explorar cada centímetro do seu corpo. Aquele corpo macio de mulher roçando sob o seu. Embora não demonstrasse abertamente, tentava-lhe todos os sentidos.

Seus gemidos, seu cheiro, suas mãos delicadas a vagarem por seu corpo, suas costas, contornando-lhe os músculos o estavam deixando louco de desejo. Seu auto controle estava sendo minado aos poucos e de forma devastadora, ao senti-la arquear-se, roçando-lhe o ventre.

Sentiu-a se enrijecer, porem acalmou-a com beijos sutis dispersados pela sua bochecha, pescoço e por fim lábios, os quais arrebatou com avassaladora paixão. Uma forma silenciosa de pedir-lhe permissão, passagem, até que por fim sentiu-a ceder, abrir-se à espera dele.

Investiu de forma suave contra o seu corpo macio, afagando-lhe uma das coxas de forma carinhosa. Ouviu-a gemer numa expressão de dor e uma lágrima solitária rolar dos orbes da jovem, marcando levemente a pele alva.

Aiolos estancou... Por que não lhe contara?

Porém antes que dissesse algo, viu os orbes esmeraldas se abrirem fitando-o com absoluta certeza do que queria. Beijou-lhe os lábios, sentindo-a agarrar-se aos seus ombros e investiu novamente sentindo por fim romper a barreira de sua inocência. Esperou-a acostumar-se com a invasão e começou a se mover lentamente. Não demorou para que ambos os corpos se movessem de forma lasciva.

As investidas aumentaram dando vazão a uma sensação diferente da inicial e ela o acompanhava naquele ritmo primitivo, que aos poucos inundava seus corpos numa indescritível onda de prazer e adrenalina que os impulsionava a cada vez mais clamarem um pelo outro.

Gemidos, palavras desconexas murmuradas enquanto amavam-se, o calor de seus corpos parecia fundi-los em um único ser. Agarrou-se a ele, arranhou-lhe as costas diante do êxtase que alcançavam, ouvindo-o gemer.

Os corpos molhados movimentavam-se cada vez mais urgentes até que juntos, alcançaram o ápice, clamando um pelo outro entre um longo gemido rouco.

Não havia nada melhor que aquilo, pensou Lina. Ainda se sentia unida a ele enquanto aos poucos seus corpos relaxavam, movidos por um torpor, mantendo-se aquecidos pelo calor um do outro. Sentiu aos poucos a respiração descompassada do cavaleiro contra o seu pescoço se acalmar. O calor emanado por ele era algo maravilhoso de se sentir, as madeixas douradas e levemente úmidas as quais afagou até senti-lo exausto repousar a cabeça em seu peito.

Tudo era maravilhoso naquele instante. Envolveu-o entre seus braços carinhosamente, deixando os dedos brincarem com as melenas douradas. Um suspiro extasiado escapou de ambos os lábios.

Aos poucos sentiam os olhos pesarem. Aiolos fez menção de se afastar, mas ela o deteve. Queria dormir sentindo-o, sentindo o seu calor e sentindo-o em si.

Acomodou-se entre os braços da jovem, ouvindo seu coração bater calmamente, sentindo-se entorpecido. Deixou-se sucumbir, caindo no sono.

-**Aish... Aishiteru!** –Sussurrou, repousando um beijo sutil no alto da cabeça do cavaleiro, também se entregando ao merecido sono.

_Nunca mais... Nunca mais dormiria nos braços do vento..._

**-OO-XXX-OO- **

**NA: **E aí pessoal curtiram esse cap? Espero que sim... rs. Agora gostaria de lhes dizer algumas coisinhas... Primeiro esse hentai só saiu com a tremenda ajuda que a **Dama 9** me deu (Obrigado de novo miga! )

Ah, e bem, pra quem não sabe **"Aishiteru"** significa **"Eu te amo"** em japonês.

Bom, acho que é só... Mas antes de ir...

**Momento propaganda... rs**

Eu falei tanto da **Dama 9**, bom tenho certeza que vocês que apreciam uma boa leitura devem conhecer o trabalho dela, pois bem, mas se ainda não conhecem que tal darem uma passadinha na **Toca do Baco**? Isso mesmo, Toca do Baco, um ambiente extremamente agradável, onde ninguém mais ninguém menos que Dionísio é o anfitrião.

"**Crônicas de amor e Confusão" **pequenas histórias contadas pelo querido Dionísio, muita confusão, romance e... **Dourados de Athena!**

Querem motivo maior que esse para lerem? rsrsrsrsrs

Bem o recado está dado, quem quiser uma boa diversão e uma boa leitura, já sabem, leiam as crônicas e se me permitem uma sugestão... Leiam a **Crônica VI**...

Quem gosta do Saga, levanta a mão?

Nossa tudo isso? rsrsrs

Então, Saga é Saga e ele também tem a sua história contada na Toca do Baco. Confiram!.

**Momento propaganda 2:** Aos fãs do Sagitariano... A vocês que acabaram de ler essa fic, bem, querem ver mais um pouco de Aiolos? Pois bem, **Anybody seen my baby?** Fic escrita pela **Margarida**, minha querida amiga, a única capaz de dividir um certo espanhol comigo... Vejam só se isso não é amizade? rsrsrs

Mas voltemos a fic... Sei que muitos já devem conhecer o seu trabalho, porem se querem uma boa leitura e principalmente uma boa fic tendo o Aiolos como protagonista, não deixem de conferir! .

_Bjus e até a cont.!_

_**PS:** Se não for pedir muito, poderiam me deixar um coment, please? Podem me mandar um recadinho por e-mail também se quiserem, será um imenso prazer responder! _

_Desde já obrigada, obrigada por acompanharem essa história! ._


End file.
